El sello de la eternidad
by xanxel
Summary: Una parte del alma de Midoriko logro escapar de la perla y fue depositada en ella, en Rin, quien ahora debera enfrentar el mas grande destino de todos, pero no estara sola, su Sr. sesshoumaru no la dejara ni aquí, ni en el mas allá! pasen a leer y reww!
1. el alma de midoriko

**El alma de Midoriko**

Elegir La noche era tranquila, ya no había miedos, ni desesperanzas desde que el peor ser que pudo haber aparecido en el mundo fue destruido, un ser llamado Naraku. Desde su muerte todo era casi paz, si no fuera por uno que otro monstruo que atacaba sin previo aviso, pero ellos inuyasha, kagome y sus amigos eran demasiados fuertes y los derrotaban con una facilidad impresionante, mientras ella observaba como peleaban encantada pero sin dejar de lado la descontrolada melancolía que la embargaba cada vez que los veía luchar, le recordaban mucho a él.

- Rin! Vamos! Ya es hora de dormir!- la llamo la anciana kaede.

- Si!- respondió ella entusiasta, sin demostrar ni un ápice su desconcierto, luego de estar mirando distraídamente como la luna se reflejaba en el rio.

- Aun no has cenado?- pregunto la anciana

- Emm… Salí a comer algunas raíces- contesto Rin con su risa tan resplandeciente e inocente que solo hizo a la anciana sonreír.

- Aun no dejas tus gusto silvestres verdad?-

- No! Si quiero volver algún día con el Sr. Sesshoumaru, no debo olvidar que puedo comer- respondió ella muy alegre.

- Mm… es extraño- comento la anciana

- Que es extraño?- pregunto la niña

- No nada- dijo la anciana luciendo distraída.

- A por cierto, mañana seguiremos con tus clases- le dijo kaede

- Claro, muchas gracias anciana Kaede, por todo lo que me ha enseñado-

- No tienes que darme las gracias por nada- le dijo Kaede mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la cabaña, donde alojaban inuyasha, Kagome quien estaba embarazada, miroku, sango y sus tres hijos.

- Gracias de que Kaede?- le pregunto Inuyasha

- Le daba las gracias por enseñarme a leer y escribir- contesto Rin, yendo de inmediato con los pequeños de Sango a jugar.

- Bueno Rin tu también deberías estar muy agradecida de poseer tal inteligencia- le dijo sango.

- Eres muy hábil- comento Miroku, mientras tragaba un poco de sopa.

- Uhm gracias!- dijo Rin avergonzada.

- Bueno ya, basta de conversaciones, ya es muy tarde hay que ir a la cama- anuncio la muy anciana Kaede.

- No!!! Porque abuela Kaede?- preguntaron los mellizos de sango.

- Porque si no crecerán- les respondió la anciana.

- Entonces el último en irse a acostar será un enano- dijeron las mellizas.

Así en unos segundos estuvieron ya todos acostados y dormidos, en sus respectivas camas.

Un gran vacío negro la consumió, la atrajo hasta su interior a contra de su voluntad, gritaba desesperada pero no había voz en sus garganta, de pronto una luz se hizo presente en la oscuridad y de ella vio a una hermosa mujer luchar a muerte con cientos de demonios, su semblante lucia cansado y desesperanzado, sintió mucha pena por aquella mujer, deseos incontrolables de salvarla, pero dentro de todo el dolor y cansancio que emanaba, la miro y una dulce sonrisa le dedico, sin imaginarlo dentro de sí comenzó el profundo sentimiento de que aquella pelea también era la suya y de pronto se vio peleando contra aquellos miles de monstruos, disparaba grandes bolas de energía, se sintió fuerte y poderosa, pero apenas comenzó a saborear esas cualidades se vio de nuevo observando a la mujer que aun le sonreía, sus labios se movieron, pronunciando algo que la dejo desconcertada, sin quererlo despertó de sobre golpe.

- Buenos días Rin- saludo la anciana- hoy dormiste más de la cuenta.

- Eh?- murmuro ella, agitada y sudada.

- Soñaste una pesadilla?- pregunto Sango, que preparaba el almuerzo.

- No lo sé, fue extraño-dijo ella.

- Así son todas las pesadillas- dijo sango, llevando a Rin un poco de agua.

- Gracias sango- dijo ya la pequeña de 9 años.

- Vamos Rin empezaremos de inmediato tus clases- le dijo Kaede.

- Si! Espere un momento, voy a arreglarme- le dijo Rin.

Había estado muy distraída esa tarde, había avanzado, pero aun así Kaede la había regañado muchas veces, encontrándola distraída, por lo que le sugirió que saliera a caminar un poco para que se despejara, sin chistar y decir ni una palabra salió corriendo de la casa al exterior. Se sentía sofocaba y necesitaba pensar. ¿Quién sería aquella bella mujer? Y ¿Qué le había dicho?, por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron de pronto en un bello pajarillo que se posaba en la copa de un árbol, era un animal muy bello, de plumas blancas y grises, de alguna manera le recordaron a su señor Sesshoumaru, de pronto todo fue interrumpido unos grotescos ruidos que se acercaban a ella la pusieron alerta y entre los arbusto apareció un gran ogro negro tan alto como los arboles del lugar. Al verlo atino a correr, llamando la atención del ogro.

- Midoriko ven aquí, dame tu poder- le dijo el Ogro y Rin sin entender nada solo siguió corriendo hacia la aldea.

Corría, mientras le ogro con apenas pasos se le acercaba cada vez mas.

En la aldea, todos miraban como jugaban los hijos de Sango y Miroku, cuando de pronto Kirara se transformo de la nada, con todo el cuerpo encorvado, gruñiendo y los cabellos erizados, sin más la vieron alzarse sobre los árboles y volar, Inuyasha que observó todo sintió sus instinto ponerse alerta y siguió a la gata, desenvainando Tennsaiga por cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando llegaron al centro de todo, vieron a Rin corren y a un ogro detrás de ella, pero para sorpresa de Inuyasha no fue necesario intervenir, Kirara lanzo una bola de fuego que en todo el tiempo que había compartido con la gata jamás había visto, con esa bola fue suficiente para que el ogro se consumiera en las llamas en menos de un minuto.

- Inuyasha!!- grito Rin al verlo, cayendo de agotamiento al suelo.

- Rin! Estas bien?- pregunto el Hanyou

- Si… si- dijo a pena esta, cuando sintió el delicado y suave roce la gata por todo su costado- Gracias Kirara- le dijo la pequeña mientras le acariciaba el lomo, a la gata que ahora era de nuevo pequeña-

- Que quería ese ogro, porque te atacó?- le pregunto Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, pero llamaba a alguien llamado Midoriko.- comento la niña, mientras caminaban re regreso a la aldea, cuando en el camino se encontraron con el resto del grupo, Sango con su traje, Miroku con su báculo y Kagome con su arco.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kagome.

- Un ogro perseguía a Rin- explico Inuyasha.

- Y tú lo venciste inuyasha?- pregunto Sango al sentir el olor a quemado.

- No, fue Kirara- dijo este.

- Kirara?- pregunto Sango sorprendida, mientras miraba a su pequeña gata, su bestia no era tan fuerte como para quemar a un ogro entero y en tan poco tiempo.

- Si, así es- dijo Inuyasha- es extraño, lanzo una bola de fuego más grande y poderosa que todas las demás, es como si algo le hubiera dado fuerzas- explico el Hanyou tomando un semblante de meditación.

- Y que buscaba el ogro?- pregunto Kagome.

- Buscaba a Midoriko- respondió Inuyasha y todos se sorprendieron.

- A la sacerdotisa?- exclamo Sango- Pero porque?

- Ella murió hace años- dijo el Monje.

- Así es- rectifico Kagome, mientras a que su lado Sango observaba le suelo con nostalgia.

- Cuando Kagome quedo atrapada en la perla, antes de que esta desaparecía y antes de que la salvara, vi a miles de monstruos pelear todos juntos contra una mujer… ella era... era Midoriko- dijo Inuyasha.

- Qué?- exclamaron todos al unisonó, menos Rin a quien el escenario relatado por Inuyasha se le hacía muy familiar, similar al de su sueño.

- Pero que tiene que ver eso con que el ogro la haya llamado?- Pregunto Miroku mas para el que para el resto.

- No lo sabemos, tendremos que esperar- dijo Sango, una vez que llegaron a la aldea.

El incidente dejo de comentarse y Rin tuvo que retomar sus estudios, en ese año con Kaede había aprendido mucho, ya sabía leer y escribir muy bien, pero aun así a la anciana le gustaba que practicase siempre que podía, además de ello le había enseñado mucho de plantas, pociones y venenos y todo ello se lo agradecía mucho, era una muy buena anciana.

- Rin vamos a cenar- le llamo la anciana y ella corrió a ayudar.

Nuevamente fueron todos a dormir, aquella noche tuvo el mismo sueño y despertó en la misma parte, sin poder recordar que era lo que la mujer trataba de decirle.

Así pasaron unas semanas en donde seguía soñando lo mismo, pero no solo aquello fue lo que sucedió, miles de monstruos comenzaron a atacar a la aldea, sino fuera por Inuyasha y su equipo habrían muertos hace ya mucho tiempo, lo más extraño es que todos aquellos ataquen tenían un común, todos buscaban a Midoriko.

- Iré en busca de hiervas!- le exclamo Rin.

- Ten Cuidado Rin!- le grito la anciana- hay muchos demonios por allí.

- No se preocupe Kirara va conmigo- le explico la niña mientras se alejaba y le agitaba una mano en señal de despedida. Hacía tiempo que Kirara no se le despegaba y la seguía hacia todas partes y esta no sería la excepción.

Caminaba buscando las hiervas que necesitaban, hasta que las encontró a los pies de un gran árbol.

- Ahí están!- exclamo al ver las hiervas.

Mientras que en la aldea, se encontraban todos alertas a otros ataque, fue cuando escucharon a Inuyasha olfatear ruidosamente el ambiente.-

- Que sucede Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome.

- Demonios, vienen hacia acá y no es uno, son varios de ellos- explico el Hanyou.

- Debemos ir- dijo Sango.

- Rin! Rin! Salió hace un momento- exclamo alterada la anciana Kaede.

- Que!- exclamaron todos

- No hay tiempo que perder!- exclamo Inuyasha desenvainando su espada.

- Todos lo demás los siguieron, se internaron en el bosque y allí pudieron ver a Rin rodeada de cientos de demonios.

- Midoriko!!! Midoriko danos la perla, dánosla!- le exclamo un demonio, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

- Déjala!.- exclamo de lo lejos Inuyasha, aun que no podía hacer nada, si lanzaba el kaze no kizu le haría daño a Rin, todos los poderes de su espada la dañarían a ella, que haría, el demonio ya iba al ataque de Rin, estaba frente a ella- Rin!!!!!!!! – grito con furia, ya era demasiado tarde.

De pronto todo se ilumino y un resplandor verde surgió de la nada.

N/A: Hola muchachos, este un nuevo fic de inuyasha, el persnaje principal el Rin com pueden ver, sera extenso asi que preparense jejej a otra cosa lamento mucho si mi narración se lee un poco pobre, es que me apresure en este capitulo para entrar rapido a lo bueno ;), por favor dejen REW, criticas, lo que sea... el prox capitulo se viene pronto.


	2. Yo quiero luchar junto a Ud

**Quiero luchar junto a Usted**

De pronto todo se ilumino y un resplandor verde surgió de la nada, rápidamente todos los demonios comenzaron desvanecerse unos tras otros, hasta no quedar ninguno. Entre todo el alboroto que se formo, comenzó a divisarse una silueta de un hombre alto y de cabellos largos, hasta que pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba, Sesshoumaru hacia su estelar aparición, llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo casi inerte de Rin, a su lado iba jaken y Ah-hun.

- Sesshoumaru!- exclamo inuyasha el verlo, pero su hermano no parecía nada amigable, lucia molesto, muy molesto

- Hagan algo- les mando sesshoumaru, mientras miraba a Rin quien estaba herida en sus brazos.

Así es como llegaron a la aldea, hacía años que Sesshoumaru no entraba a una aldea, pero sentía que algo más pasaba y que ello tenía que ver con Rin, por eso se quedaría hasta averiguar que era.

Mientras tanto Rin, estaba sumergida en los sueños de su estado de inconsciencia y volvió a soñar lo de siempre, los demonios, la mujer y las palabras… todo era negro, mas negro que otras veces, se sentía perdida y adolorida, de pronto una luz la dejo ciega y de allí vio venir a la mujer que peleaba contra los miles de demonios, desenvaino una espada bella, larga e imponente, una katana tan bella como la de su señor sesshoumaru, la cual agito y de ella salió un resplandor rosado, que termino con la vida de todos los demonios y como si tuviera prisa se acerco rápidamente a ella.

- Niña- le llamo.

- Se… señorita Midoriko- dijo con temo Rin y al mujer le sonrió en señal de aprovación.

- Te he entregado una parte de mi alma, ahora deberás seguir mi pelea- le dijo la sacerdotisa- deberás cuidar el sello de la piedra de Shikon.

Dicho eso la hermosa mujer desapareció y Rin despertó de sobre golpe, sintiendo de nuevo todo su cuerpo, todo le dolía, cada una de las parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Mientras afuera Sesshoumaru se encontraba respaldado contra un árbol, mirando la luna, esperando que nada le pasara a Rin, pues ya nunca más podría salvarla, no habría escapatoria, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero encontrándose alerta a la vez, sintió a su hermano acercarse.

- Últimamente nos han atacado muchos demonios, todos buscando a Midoriko- le explico Inuyasha.

- ….- Sesshoumaru solo se limito a mirar con cara de ¿Qué me importa eso?

- Sé que esto parece no importante, pero el centro de los ataque ha sido Rin- dicho esto sesshoumaru lo miro, sin inmutar un ápice su rostro, seguía mostrado esa básico semblante frio e inmutable, pero aun así, ese gesto significaba atención de su parte.

- Algo debe haber pasado luego de la desaparición de la perla- le explico Inuyasha- algo que tiene que ver con Midoriko y Rin…- sin decir nada mas, inyasha vio a sesshoumaru darse media vuelta y desaparecer en le espeso bosque.

¿Por qué los demonios atacaban a Rin llamando a Midoriko?, esa era la pregunta que debía encontrar para saber qué era lo que sucedía y así tranquilo como siempre iba, sintió la presencia y el olor de un demonio en la cercanía, se acerco sigilosamente como un cazador asechando a la presa y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre le demonio y con solo la ayuda de su brazo derecho lo elevo por el cuello.

- a donde vas?- le pregunto.

- Sr… sr Sesshoumaru, majestad!- exclamo el demonio

- Responde- lo amenazo Sesshoumaru.

- Voy en busca de Midoriko.

- Ella está muerta- le contesto Sesshoumaru.

- De hecho no lo está- dijo el demonio y sesshoumaru lo ahorco con más fuerza para forzarlo a hablar- no del todo…

- Habla criatura insignificante o mueres- le dijo fríamente Lord Sesshoumaru

- Parte del alma de Midoriko logro escapar de la perla, con ella mantiene cerrado el sello de la eternidad-

- Y que tiene eso! Habla!- exigió Sesshoumaru.

- Si matamos a quien es la portadora de ese pedazo de su alma, el sello volverla a romperse y volverá la perla de Shikon- dijo el demonio.

Sin preguntar mas y en un par de simple minutos, Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta, dejando detrás de si a un demonio tendido el suelo, muerto. Tranquilamente volvió a la aldea, en busca de Rin, lo mejor sería llevársela, con él estaría a salvo… aun que tal vez ella no quisiera eso, todo dependía de ella, pues, él jamás se haría problema en cuidarla, jamás. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba internado en la aldea y los humanos del lugar lo observaban aterrado y otros solo se limitaban a entrar muertos de miedo a sus casas, buscando en ellas resguardo, ni los miro, eran unos estúpidos, de pronto vio que de la cabaña salía la pequeña niña que tanta alegría le había traído, junto con el resto de humanos, la anciana sin un ojo, la exterminadora, el monje y la novia de Inuyasha.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru- grito Rin al verlo, no parecía sufrir, siempre tan optimista, aun cuando llevaba una venda alrededor de su cabeza y otras alrededor de los brazos, por suerte ya no emanaba el olor a sangre, por lo que deducía que la habían curado bien, al punto de detener las hemorragias.- SR. SESSHOUMARU!!!- volvió a gritar acercando al gran e imponente Youkai.

- Rin- Pronunció Sesshoumaru cuando la niña llego al frente de él.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, vino a verme?- pregunto la niña con una inocente y gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Sesshoumaru.

- Bien, la anciana Kaede me curo muy bien- explico la niña, al decir esto Sesshoumaru observo a la anciana que lo miraba con preocupación y dedujo que quería hablar con él, pero le temia demasiado como para acercársele. Lo más seguro es que era algo de Rin, asi que él se acercaría a ella.

- Vio como el imponente Youkai y aquel que siempre encontró muy bello, se acercaba a paso seguro hacia ella, sintió como comenzaba a sudarle la espalda, jamás había hablado con el demonio.

- Dime anciana- le dijo Sesshoumaru al estar frente a ella. Kaede lo miro y por unos segundos no emitió sonido, se armo de valor y separo un poco los labios.

- Rin posee dentro de sí el alma de Midoriko- le dijo, esperando alguna reacción de parte de él.

- …- no emitió palabra, eso ya lo sabía.

- Le da el poder suficiente para que pueda resguardar el sello de la eternidad- le dijo, esperando alguna respuesta o palabra de él.

- …- también sabía eso.

- Si es así debemos protegerla más que nunca, pues si ella muere, el mundo volverá a sentir el caos de la piedra de Shikon.- de nuevo calló la anciana esperando respuesta del Youkai.

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo al fin algo Sesshoumaru.

- Pero hay otra opción…- Kaede hizo una pausa, observando como Sesshoumaru le prestaba más atención que antes.- a unos kilómetros de aquí existe un regimiento de sacerdotisas, fue a donde aprendió mi hermana Kikyo-

- El templo Suon- dijo Sesshoumaru y la anciana asintió.

- Yo quiero ir a ahí!- exclamo de pronto la niña y ambos la miraron, no se habían dado cuenta que escuchaba muy atenta la conversación.

- Rin… - murmuro la anciana.

- El Sr. Sesshoumaru siempre me ha defendido y cuidado de todo, no quiero provocarle problemas nunca más!!!! Nunca más! Iré al Templo y seré muy fuerte!- exclamo la niña mirando a su Sr. Sesshoumaru, con la mirada más firme y decisiva que Sesshoumaru alguna vez le haya visto.- No quiero que pelee más por mi Sr. Sesshoumaru yo… yo… siempre he querido pelear junto a usted!!!- grito Rin, llevándose la cara de sorpresa de todos, quien iba a pensar que en semejante niña hubiera pensamientos tan maduros y fuertes.

- Rin- la llamo Sesshoumaru, quien se arrodillo para estar a su altura. Todos alrededor miraban atentos la extraña escena que se iba a presentar- tu decides- le dijo al final.

- Quiero ir- dijo ella mirando a Sesshoumaru con profunda determinación, él solo se levanto y miro al horizonte, sabía que al final ella lo abandonaría, después de todo era una humana y él un demonio.

- Rin son 8 años los que tendrás que estar y ya mañana cumples 10- le dijo la anciana.

- Aun así! Iré!- exclamo la niña con la misma determinación que antes.

- Las postulaciones para el templo comienzan la próxima semana- dijo la anciana- habrá que ir hasta allá-dijo ella.

- Yo la llevaré- sentencio Sesshoumaru.

- Nosotros también iremos- proclamo Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru iba a dar media vuelta para encararlo y decirle que no moleste, pero para su sorpresa Rin comenzó a celebrar.

- Todos me irán a dejar!! Si!!!- exclamaba una y otra vez y si ella asi lo quería entonces no pondría objeción, seria tal vez la última vez que la vería y quería verla feliz.

- Partiremos el lunes para llegar el miércoles- dijo la anciana y nadie puso objeción.

Los días pasaron y por fin el día que tanto esperaban llego, el día lunes temprano todos partieron, Sesshoumaru no los acompaño en el viaje, le dijo a Rin que se verían allá y ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Lunes… martes… miércoles y así llego el día que tanto esperaban, su paso culmino cuando frente a ellos se impuso una larga y blanca escalera que parecía no tener fin, en unos escalones más arriba habían dos sujetos, uno era hombre, un monje de mirada severa y gran estatura a su lado había una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa que tenía el cabello ondulado y café castaño, amarrado de la misma forma que lo llevaba kikyo en sus años de vidas, su rostro era amable y suave.

- Kaede!- llamo el monje a la anciana.

- Ungi- sama- saludo ella con una reverencia.

- Veo que me traes una recluta- dijo el monje.

- No cualquiera su excelencia, ella …-

- Posee dentro de sí el último dejo de esperanza de Midoriko- término de hablar la mujer junto al monje. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, parecía muy enterada.

- Excelente Rei, tus poderes son sorprendentes- le felicito el monje.

- Debemos aceptarla su excelencia- le dijo la mujer- ella tiene que aprender- el monje solo asintió.

- No te preocupes Kaede la niña quedara bien con nosotros.- le dijo el monje.

De pronto ambos, monje y sacerdotisa se precipitaron y levantaron cada uno su objeto de ritual, el monje un báculo y la mujer armo su arco con una flecha, ambos apuntaban hacia el mismo lugar, todos miraron hacia dicho lugar, de la nada aparecía la figura imponente de un hombre caminando con paso seguro y lento, cuando todos pudieron divisar bien la silueta se dieron cuenta que se trataba se Sesshoumaru, quien con su energía demoniaca había alterado el aura del monje y la sacerdotisa, ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar cuando Rin lo reconoció.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru!!- exclamo Rin muy alegre al verlo, pero no solo a él.- Sr. Jaken!!!- exclamo también al ver al pequeño demonio verde.

- Rin!- llamo Sesshoumaru, sin alterar su atención en la mujer y le monje que intentaban atentar contra él, miro a Inuyasha para ver si lo habían atacado a él, pero este llevaba audazmente un sombrero para tapar sus orejas, que lo delataban como un ser diferente.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru vino a verme!- exclamo ella tan contenta que no cabía en su felicidad.

- Te dije que vendría- le dijo él.

- Y usted también Sr. Jaken- dijo ella.

- Bueno niña, solo sigo al Sr. Sesshoumaru- le dijo él, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas en su ropa, la verdad le daba mucha pena el pensar que nunca más la vería, le había agarrado mucho cariño en el tiempo que viajo con ella.

Monje y sacerdotisa miraban incrédulos la escena, aquella pequeña niña hablaba normalmente y sin temor con aquellos dos demonios y lo peor era que el más alto, irradiaba una terrible y potencial energía demoniaca. El monje recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en la vida, a él y la niña, entonces recordó, era el demonio que lo venció y le quebró en mil pedazos su antiguo báculo y ella era la niña que lo siguió sin condiciones… ¿aun seguía con él?, ¿pero cómo?, eso explicaba también, el porqué se le hacía tan conocida todas aquellas persona que venían con la niña, ahora lo recordaba todo.

- Atacamos?- le pregunto la sacerdotisa, el negó con la cabeza.

- Acabaremos muertos si lo enfrentamos- le dijo y ella se asombro de sobre manera.

- Es uno de los grandes- dijo él y nada mas hablaron, solo se limitaron a ver la escena.

Paso un momento, en que Rin hablo con todos, cuando la llamaron.

- Niña ya es momento- le llamo el monje, Rin asintió.

- Bueno adiós a todos y gracias por todo!- exclamo subiendo los escalones, cuando vio que Kirara la seguía.

- El demonio no puede venir contigo, este es un lugar sagrado- le reprimió el monje, Sesshoumaru al escucharlo lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el monje se le enfrento- y no hay excepciones- Sesshoumaru estaba ya a punto de matarlo, pero Rin hablo justo en ese momento.

- Tranquila Kirara, cuando salga de aquí puede venir a buscarme- le dijo Rin, la gata se acurruco en ella un segundo para dejarse acariciar y emitió su típico y agradable sonido similar al gritito de un hurón, antes de dejarla ir.- nos vemos!- le dijo Rin sonriéndole, se dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo los escalones, pero de pronto paro en seco.- Sr, Sesshoumaru!- exclamo llamando la atención del demonio- cuando salga podré volver con usted?- le pregunto.

- Como quieras- le dijo él y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, era esa la justa respuesta que quería recibir y con la mayor felicidad y esperanza de la vida siguió subiendo aquellas escaleras que las llevarían a un mundo diferente, donde volveria a ser más fuerte, solo para poder pelear junto a su lado, al lado de él, su Sr. Sesshoumaru.

Fin del segundo capitulos

N/a: no esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y eso bla bla bla... me gustaria saber que les parece como estoy tomando la personalidad de sesshoumaru, además de ello agregar que no deben olvidar que nuestro bello demonio ha cambiado mucho y en parte quiero reflejar un poco como seria ese cambio que al finla siempre tube ganas de conocer a fondo, pero ya termino y mucho no alcanzamos a ver de sesshoumaru y su vida privada, asique si encuentran que esta bien o que podria poner esto o esta otra cosa, excelente hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Bien lectores quiero que sepan que en este capitulo ya puse un poco mas de color a la NARRACIón creo que se nota la subida de nivel en contenido narrativo, por lo cual puedo prometerles que disfrutaran de una historia que ojala sea muy completa, DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REW PLIS, siempre nos gusta saber cuanta gente nos sigue, asi uno se motiva =)


	3. El regreso

**El regreso**

Los otoños pasaron tan rápidos, como los inviernos y el día que tantos años espero por fin llego, bajo la escalera dándole tiempo a cada escalón, observando y memorizando el paisaje, sintiendo ese aire puro, ese aire que le recordaba la libertad. Sus años de claustro habían terminado y vestida como todas las sacerdotisas de las época comenzó su camino, con tan solo una espada colgando en su cintura, se adentro a las dificultades del mundo y sobre todo a las dificultades de su destino que ahora entendía tan bien, como su poder e interior, suspiro… y sintió que todo dentro de sí se removía, cerro lo ojos y los volvió a abrir y solo felicidad pudo arrojar, sin darse cuenta toco el piso de tierra, ya no habían mas escalones, de pronto escucho un ruido entre los arbusto del espeso bosque en el cual se adentraría, esperando encontrar a aquel personaje que con sus recuerdos la hacía cada mañana llenarse de esperanzas y de fuerza, esperando que aquel personaje saliera de la nada, se sorprendió aun más cuando no fue él quien salió, más bien fue una pequeña gatita que ella muy bien conocía.

- Kirara!!!- exclamo llena de felicidad, entonces recordó que hace 8 años atrás le había dicho a la gata que fuera en su búsqueda cuando ella saliera y así fue, estaba allí esperándola. La gata la acaricio por completo e hizo sonidos de estar a gusto con ella. La mujer se limito a abrazarla y acariciarla hasta q se canso- kirara de veras irás conmigo?

La gata la miro y sin que ella lo esperara la felina se transformo y gruño como cuál tigre hace saber a su oponente de su fuerza y no fue necesario nada más, la mujer entendió que tendría una fiel compañera para siempre.

- Bien Kirara lo primero es lo primero- y sin dudarlo se subió al lomo de la gata.

- Srta. Rin espere!- le grito una mujer que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

- Que pasa Azuka?- le pregunto.

- No llevaras tu arco?- le pregunto mientras le ponía frente a ella un arco y un bolso lleno de flechas.

- no creo que sea conveniente- dijo ella.

- Es que… lo hice yo- le explico la mujer que en contextura era muy similar a Rin. Azuka era una aprendiz que había tenido en el templo, una hermana pequeña a la cual adoraba.

- Oh! Ya veo!, entonces lo llevare a todas partes conmigo!- exclamo sonriente Rin.

- En serio?- pregunto incrédula la muchacha que aun siendo parecida a Rin, se veía mas pequeña que ella.

- Claro, dámelo!- exclamo Rin, pero Azuka no se movió, la observo, miraba asustada al demonio en le cuál ella estaba sentafda.

- Pero Srta. Rin, es una bestia!- exclamo de pronto.

- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Azuka, no todos los demonios son malos- le explico.

- Pero… pero..

- No te preocupes- le dijo Rin desmontando a la gata se acerco a ella recibiendo por fin el bello arco, tenia toques y bellos tallados- muchas gracias, es realmente muy hermoso.

- Me demore años en hacerlo- le dijo la niña,

- Muchas gracias Azuka- le dijo Rin.

- Srta. Rin alguna vez podre pelear con usted, ser parte de su ejército?- pregunto la niña.

- Azuka, no tienes que pedirlo, con este arco ya eres parte, pero para cuando salgas buscame.

- Gracias Srta!. Exclamo la niña abrazándose a ella y derramando al mismo tiempo lágrimas.

- Tranquila Azuka sabes que siempre estaré contigo- le dijo, separando a la niña y secando sus lágrima.- debes ser fuerte- La niña sonrió sutilmente.

- Si tiene razón, que le vaya muy bien en sus viaje!-exclamo ahora llena de energías.

- Gracias, cuídate mucho- dicho esto Rin monto a Kirara y se alejo por los aires, dejando a una niña aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

En las profundidades del bosque iba caminando un alto y bello demonio, acompañado de un pequeño y deforme monstruo color verde.

- Ya han pasado 8 años desde que ella partió- pensó el demonio verde- y desde entonces que el señor Sesshoumaru no ha vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, pero siempre a cada atardecer parece perderse en el cielo, será que la recuerda o que no piensa en nada… como sea este último tiempo hemos dejado de caminar sin rumbo, el Sr. Parece seguir el rastro de algo, sea lo que sea, aun no ha dicho nada al respecto.

De pronto escucharon los sonidos de ataques y espadas golpear entre sí, parecía una batalla, a veces el lugar de iluminaba de un resplandor rosado, tranquilamente y sin prisas, se acercaron los dos demonios al lugar a ver que ocurría, fue cuando vieron la silueta de una alta mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa, que luchaba con una espada que al igual que los colmillos lanzaba ataques explosivo que aniquilaban a cientos de demonios, más bien los hacía desaparecer, la mujer que parecía de un metro setenta, peleaba montada en un demonio en forma de felino. Observaron a la mujer detenidamente, ajustaba sus cabellos en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, su cara no demostraba ni arrogancia, ni dificultad ente la pelea, su rostro era angelical, con un toque de alegría y de travesura, de su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar con una perla oscura, en su cintura llevaba una faja en la cual hacia reposar su espada y en su espalda llevaba un arco y un pequeño bolso con flechas. Absortos estaban mirando su batalla que de pronto el resplandor proveniente del poder de la espada que llevaba la sacerdotisa fue en contra de ellos, de un elegante salto el alto demonio lo logro esquivar, el pequeño se salvo de suerte.

- Muéstrate demonio!- exclamo la muchacha- se que has venido por mi!-

Ante la petición de la sacerdotisa y además que él no era ningún cobarde, el demonio alto camino hasta hacerle frente a la mujer, pero al observarse, la mujer no supo como contemplar su sorpresa y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, mientras que el demonio se sorprendía a su manera, tan sutil como pudiera.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru!- exclamo la muchacha, pasando de la sorpresa a la alegría y con un resplandeciente sonrisa corrió hasta él.- Sr. Sesshoumaru!! Lo he encontrado!-

- Rin has vuelto- respondió él mostrando su apacible rostro, pero todo cambio cuando de pronto las mejillas del demonio se hicieron hacia atrás, sus ojos se estiraron un poco, fue cuando afloro un pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

- Así es! Estoy aquí como prometí!- exclamo la muchacha maravillada al ver esa sonrisa.

- Rin! Rin! Pequeña!! Pero que veo, ya no eres tan pequeña, quien pensaría que serías una mujer tan alta- exclamo el pequeño demonio verde.

- Sr. Jaken!- exclamo la muchacha, tomando al pequeño demonio verde en sus brazos y aprentandolo como si se tratase de un peluche cualquiera.

- Ah!!!- exclamaba el demonio, cuando sintió una calidez que no podría ser explicada jamás, una calidez que lo hizo callar y disfrutar de la sensación- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es esta re confortable sensación?, acaso es este el poder interior de Rin… es… maravilloso.

- Lo extrañe mucho Sr. Jaken- le dijo la mujer, dejando aun desconcertado demonio verde en el suelo, que se iba para todos lados como si estuviera ebrio.

- Jaken!- lo llamo Sesshoumaru y el demonio volvió a tomar compostura. Rin sonrió ante la escena, su relación no había cambiado mucho.

- Contra quienes luchabas niña?- le pregunto Jaken y Rin sonrío al escuchar que era tratada aun de niña, aun que la verdad frente a las edades que ellos tenían aun era una niña.

- La verdad es que no se contra quienes peleaba, no les pregunte su nombre- hablo la mujer, con tanta inocencia que ambos demonios quedaron perplejos- pero era una gran cantidad de demonios, todos querían acabar conmigo.- termino hablar dando a conocer al final su cansancio frente a la situación.

- Y ¿Qué harás ahora muchacha?- le pregunto Jaken, Rin volvió a sonreír.

- Antes de entrar al convento le pregunte al Sr. Sesshoumaru si podía volver con él- miro al demonio más alto- y como lo prometí, he vuelto para luchar a su lado Sr. Seshoumaru-

El Taiyoukai la observo en silencio, era más alta, más esbelta, más mujer, aun cuando sus ropas eran anchas, se notaba su fino y delgado cuerpo, con curvas definidas y dotes apropiados para su silueta, ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, como pasaba el tiempo, como pasaba para un humano, un suspiro interno lo lleno y al ver que quería escapar para hacer presencia, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la mujer y al pequeño demonio y solo limito sus labios para pronunciar un:

- Andando- proclamo y ambos como en los viejos tiempos los siguieron.- Jaken!- llamo de pronto.

- Si? Amo bonito-

- Ah-un- dijo Sesshoumaru y tan solo esa palabra fue suficiente para que Jaken comenzara a sudar, desde que Rin se habían ido, el demonio verde no era capaz de recordar al demonio de dos cabeza, dejándolo olvidado en todas partes y por si fuera poco, desde que ella se fue el demonio ya no le obedecía, era todo un rebelde.

- No se preocupe Sr. Jaken- le dijo Rin, poniéndose dos dedos en la boca y pronunciando así un fuerte silbido, ante la sorpresa de Jaken, Ah-un apareció volando de entre los árboles, aterrizando justo al lado de esta, al verla, soltó un gran rugido y ambos inclinaron su cabeza ante ella, la niña les acaricio la cabeza- hola pequeños!- los saludo.

- Vaya, como te quiere- le dijo Jaken al ver la reacción del demonio de dos cabezas.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos, Kirara se transformo a una gran felina, totalmente erizada y agachada apunto de atacar se acerco a Ah- un, el demonio de dos cabeza rugió y respondió a la amenaza de la felina, pero fue aun mas grande el asombro, cuando los dos de un momento a otro parecieron reconocerse y Kirara salto juguetonamente a su lado, mientras Ah-un se elevaba en sus patas traseras, reconociendo afecto hacia la gata y como no, si en la batalla contra Naraku, habían peleado muchas veces juntos, cargando a sus compañeros y esquivando todo tipo de amenaza que los afectara. La escena conmovió a Rin y Jaken, Sesshoumaru observo todo de reojo, nunca había visto a su demonio actuar así, tan feliz y sin más comenzó a caminar.

Los días pasaron y hasta el momento no habían presenciado ataques, esto tranquilizaba mucho a Rin en el sentido de que podría descansar, pero por otro lado se inquietaba aun mas, quizás que cosas comenzaban a planear los Youkai y humanos también, como sea, eso le hizo recordar que ella tenía una gran misión, pero aun no sabía ni como comenzar, suspiro y para su suerte Jaken llego a distraerla, preguntándole nuevamente por su entrenamiento y habilidades, las cuales ya le había explicado ciento de veces, pero al parecer el pequeño demonio se negaba a creer y siempre era lo mismo…

- Tengo poderes purificadores innatos, con ellos logro concentrar mi energía y lanzarla en forma de poderes, así como Kirara lanza fuego y Ah-un bolas de energía, yo también puedo-

- Podrías mostrarme- le pidió el demonio verde.

- Claro- dijo ella, se paro frente a él, se irguió y adopto un semblante de concentración, colocando sus manos frente a su pecho, en un segundo Jaken vio como entre sus manos se formaba una bola de energía, que lo atravesó, pero no le hizo el mayor daño-

- Pero no me has hecho nada!- exclamo el demonio verde, mientras que de la cercanía, Sesshoumaru observaba sentado y respaldado en un árbol, muy atento, pues, hasta el momento no había visto luchar de verdad a Rin.

- Claro que no, es porque no quiero, solo daño a aquellos que necesitan ser vencidos, usted no requiere de eso Sr. Jaken- El pequeño demonio soltó un grito de exclamación ante la sorpresa, Sesshoumaru miraba y escuchaba entretenido como eran los nuevos poderes de su compañera.

- Ya veo- decía el demonio sentándose en el suelo adoptando una posición de meditación.

- Algo más que quiera saber Sr. Jaken?- pregunto la niña.

- Y esa espada?- pregunto.

- Esta espada es una simple Katana que me dieron en el convento para mi protección al igual que este arco- explico.

- Pero tiene poderes como los del Sr. Sesshoumaru, eso quiere decir que tu espada es tan poderosa como la de él- suspiro- al final el poder de Bakusaiga iba a ser comparado con otra espada, igual que Tenseiga… pobre amo bonito, nunca tendrá una espada digna de él- de la nada y sin esperárselo una piedra, más bien cientos de ellas, le llegaron en la cabeza, dejándole múltiples Hematomas en la cabeza (chichones). Rin sonrió ante la escena, aun que haya sido un poco cruel, le recordaba mucho sus antiguos tiempos.

- No Sr. Jaken, no son comparables nuestras espadas, la Bakusaiga del Sr. Sesshoumaru es una espada de explosiones y que supongo que como espada demoniaca será progresiva en su poder, en cambio la mía, es solo un pedazo de metal que materializa mi poder para darle mayor alcance, nada más que eso, es una simple espada de humano, no como la del Sr. Sesshoumaru, esas es una espada genial y le digo un secreto…- se acerco a las supuestas orejas de Jaken, Sesshoumaru al ver Rin se acercaba a contar un secreto, se rió dentro de si y agudizo notablemente su sentido del oído para escuchar un…- _Me encantaría probar alguna vez la espada del Sr. Sesshoumaru.- _Jaken al escuchar a Rin no guardo mucha discreción

- Eso es imposible, de solo tocarla, morirías- le dijo.

- A si?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Es demasiado para una humana- le explico de manera engreída el sapo verde.

- Ah! No lo sabía- admitió ella sorprendida.

Así que nunca podría tocar la espada del Sr. Sesshoumaru, esa era una pena para ella, lo deseaba mucho, su espada era muy hermosa, tanto… tanto como él?... pero qué demonios estaba pensando, así que mejor observo el cielo, sentía hambre y no habían parado de caminar en todo el día y a ella no le gustaba abusar del lomo de su gata.

- Rin, tienes hambre- le dijo Sesshoumaru al escuchar su estomago gruñir- en unos metros más hay un rio para que puedas pescar.

- Si! Gracias- exclamo la chica.

Y como Sesshoumaru predijo en unos metros más encontrarían un espacio abierto, del cual cruzaba un cristalino rio. Sesshoumaru decidió tomar un descanso, mientras esperaba a Rin y se sentó frente a un árbol como siempre lo hacia, Jaken también se sentó para observar como Rin conseguía comida, mientras que la chica iba camino al rio, de pronto para en seco su caminar y sin Más Sesshoumaru se puso en alerta, al igual que Kirara.  
Del aire descendió una mujer con las misma ropas de Miko que Rin, montada en un bello Lobo volador, de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que Kirara.

- Rin!!!!- exclamo la Mujer al ver a la chica, esta aterrizo en el suelo y con una mano en la cual llevaba un báculo apunto a Rin. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Rin desde su regreso y desde que la conocía jamás la había visto colocar esa cara, de profunda repugnancia, era una cara casi de odio, una cara que no era de ella… pero seguía siendo ella, Rin. Observo a la mujer que lo había puesto alerta, era una mujer de cabellos castaños y trenzados, del mismo porte que Rin, su cara era mas dura que la de Rin y sus ojos reflejaban profunda maldad, de ella emanaba un poder de Miko muy similar al de Rin, pero con un toque malévolo, aquella mujer no era para nada una buena sacerdotisa.

- Libis!- exclamo Rin al verla, llevando lentamente su mano hacia su espada.

- Mi querida rival Rin.¿ cómo has estado?- pregunto la mujer llena de sarcasmo.

- Que quieres Libis?- Pregunto Rin con un tono de molestia que no paso desapercibido para nadie, menos para Kirara que se acerco cautelosamente a su ama para brindarle apoyo.

- Que quiero… bueno es simple querida, sabes que quiero esa perla que cumple deseos y solo con tu muerte la podre obtener- explico la mujer como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Lo que no entiendo es para que quieres esa perla?- pregunto Rin.

- Para hacer desaparecer a todas las inmundicias de este mundo, partiendo por todos los Youkais, como esos que te acompañan- dijo la mujer, lanzando de inmediato una gran bola de energía hacia Sesshoumaru, este tomo de inmediato a Bakusaiga, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a repeler el ataque, algo sucedió, el ataque no llego hasta él, en cambio una figura femenina lo había protegido como nunca en su vida había sucedido, ser protegido y por una mujer?...

- No dejare que tu oscuro poder los toque!- exclamo Rin fastidiada y muy enojada, desenvainando su espada.

- Y quien me lo impedirá? Tu acaso?-

- Pues claro que si, ¿Quién más?- le pregunto Rin haciendo omisión a lo estúpida que fue su pregunta, algo que pareció molestar la mujer.

- Maldita, entonces te aniquilare, se destruirá el sello y matare a tus amigos Youkai- dijo la mujer, esto molesto a Sesshoumaru.

- Mujer, no me subestimes- dijo de pronto el Taiyoukai- Bakusaigaa!- lanzo su poder explosivo al aire, donde ahora se encontraba la mujer, esta esquivo su poder con dificultad.

- Con que quieres luchar demonio!!-exclamo, estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un poder a Sesshoumaru cuando Rin se atravesó.

- Es conmigo con quien vienes a luchar- dijo la chica, mirando ahora a Sesshoumaru- Sr. Sesshoumaru déjemela a mi- le pidió y el demonio al entender su suplica retrocedió dejando le paso a la chica.

- Bien, entonces vamos a pelear!- dijo la mujer.

En unos segundos se alzaron en sus bestias por el aire y solo fueron destellos los que se vieron, Rin esquivaba y atacaba con su espada, lazando grandes poderes cortante con ella. La mujer en cambio lanzaba energía desde su báculo y otras veces se acercaba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, pero con armas de por medio era un tanto difícil, cuando ya todo se volvió exaustivo, Rin bajo a tierra y Libis la siguió, una vez allí hablaron.

- Nuestro poderes de sacerdotisas son casi iguales, propongo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- pidió Rin

- Claro pequeña, con todo el gusto- así ambas dejaron su espada y báculo en el suelo.

Sin dudar comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Jaken y Sesshoumaru observaban asombrados la batalla, no porque fuera intensa, sino porque Rin mostraba una destreza que jamás pensaron que tendrían, saltaba, mandaba puñetazos y daba vuelteretas como si su cuerpo humano se tratase de una pluma, era ligera, rápida, parecía tener en aprietos a la mujer contra la que peleaba, agotada la tenia, mientras que ella parecía como nueva.

- Así que en esto te has convertido Rin, en una mujer autosuficiente, entonces ¿Por qué has vuelto a mi?, solo por la promesa que me hiciste hace años?... solo fue por eso…- no supo porque pero ese pensamiento le dolió en su interior, como una estaca al clavarse en el cuerpo.

Un golpe de Rin la dejo en el suelo entierrada.

- No puede ser… tu no… no me puedes…ganar- decía la mujer mientras trataba de alejarse la chica para que no le diera el último golpe.

Se arrastraba, divisando su entorno buscando un método para hacerla bajar la guardia y así asesinarla, después de todo no estaba dentro de sus principios las peleas limpias, ella atacaría por la espalda sin dudarlo, de pronto algo apareció ante su mirada, su báculo y ante sus manos tierra, con eso solo un tonto no idearía algo, tomo la tierra y la tiro en sus ojos, Rin reacciono frente a la trampa de la mujer y cerro sus ojos y los refregó con la manga de sus ropas para quitarse la tierra, pero iba a ser demasiado tarde, pues, al tiempo de tirarle la tierra, la muchacha salto hacia su báculo y en un segundo un destello ilumino el lugar.

- Rin!- exclamo Jaken, mientras su amo iba a la defensa de Rin, pero no fue necesario.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró con la mirada de una bella Youkai que se le hacía muy familiar, cuando se acostumbro a la luz y pudo divisar mejor, vio a la Mokai, una de las sirvientas del Sr. Sesshoumaru, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que se encontraba recostada sobre un colchón y en una pieza muy lujosa, se encontraba nada menos que en el castillo del Sr. Sesshoumaru, pues aquella habitación era nada menos que su antigua habitación que ocupaba cada vez que Sesshoumaru volvía con ella a su castillo.

- Mokai? Eres tú?- pregunto Rin muy incrédula.

- Srta. Rin ha despertado!- exclamo la bella Youkai al verla abrir los ojos.

- Mokai!- exclamo, pero de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre, al observarse pudo ver que lucía muy lastimada.- Mokai, que sucedió?- le pregunto-

- Rin!- exclamo una voz varonil y autoritaria, era Sesshoumaru.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru!- exclamo ella al verlo.

- Veo que has despertado- le dijo, mientras miraba a la Youkai que la acompañaba, esa mirada fue suficiente para que la acompañante de Rin los dejara a solas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, solo siento dolor en algunas partes… Sr. Sesshoumaru ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la niña mientras veía como Sesshoumaru se ponía frente al gran ventanal y observaba a través de este.

- Cuando esa tramposa te ataco con su báculo, Tensaiga abrió un campo de protección frente a ti, por eso lograste quedar con vida- le explico corta y precisamente.

- Entonces Tensaiga quiso protegerme…_¿Por qué? – _dijo y penso Rin_  
_

- Así es, eso es lo que quiso, ahora descansa- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación y la dejaba sola.

Pasaron a penas unos dos días para que Rin con sus propios poderes se pudiera curar.

- Mokai, ¿Dónde están mis ropas?- pregunto al no ver sus ropas de sacerdotisa por ningún lugar.

- Sus ropas fueron devastadas en su batalla, pero el Sr. Sesshoumaru le ha dejado esto en el momento que se quitara su pijama- enseguida le mostro un bello traje, que era muy similar al de él, pero con toque femenino de colores negros y celeste, con alguno que otro toque rosado, los pantalones color negro eran iguales a los de él, pero no tan excesivamente anchos, hacia arriba era una simple camiseta larga de mangas cortas hasta medio brazo, con detalles de bordados celestes y rosados, además de ellos habían unos botas que le quedaban perfecto a su pie.

Se probo todo lo que Sesshoumaru de le había dejado, cada uno de sus dotes de le notaba muy bien y eso la hacía sonrojar, pero ya era una mujer y había cosas que no se podía evitar ni menos dejar de lado, se miro aun mejor, lucia muy elegante, las ropas eran cómodas y le hacían lucir muy bien, se sintió vanidosa por un momento, mientras desfilaba ante el espejo, Mokai la observaba sonriente, su preciosa niña ahora era toda una mujer y aquellos ropaje le venían muy bien.

- Srta. Rin eso no es todo lo que el amo Sesshoumaru ha dejado- le dijo

- Hay más?- pregunto incrédula Rin

- Claro que si, le ha obsequiado también una armadura- le dijo mientras le mostraba la armadura, era negra con rebordes celestes, muy similar a sus vestimentas, pero lo más impresionante que aquella armadura era similar a la de Sesshoumaru.

- Será muy pesada?- pregunto Rin al contemplarla

- No, es liviana, venga pruébesela – le dijo la Youkai de profundos ojos rojos.

- Veamos- dijo Rin probándose la armadura.

En la parte baja era exactamente igual a la de Sesshoumaru, pero arriba cambiaba tenia prominentes hombreras que podrían pincharle, incluso sacarle un ojo a alguien y con ellas afirmaba el resto de armadura que se moldeaba a su cuerpo y caía hasta sus muslos, no era pesada, muy liviana y dura, era bella, pero no la ocuparía, por lo que se la quito, dejándola colgada de un colgador especial en cual ya venia la armadura, se miro de nuevo con sus nuevas ropas al espejo, debía admitir que las ropas de sacerdotisa no le gustaban mucho, eran muy comunes, todas andaban igual, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba a sus ropas.

- Srta. Rin, se me ha olvidado pasarle esto- le dijo la sirvienta Youkai, mientras pasaba por su cintura un linda faja, celeste con elegantes bordados.

- Muy bien, con esto cambia todo- dijo Rin mirando que ahora si lucia más elegante que antes, le daría las gracias de inmediato a su Sr. Sesshoumaru- Mokai, ¿Dónde está el Sr. Sesshoumaru?

- Salió, vuelve mañana en la tarde según los demonios del castillo- explico la Youkai, la noticia entristeció a Rin.

- Ah!, entonces le agradeceré mañana- dijo la muchacha y la Youkai le asintió.

Toda la tarde estuvo en el jardín paseando y pensando, solo lograba recordar la batalla contra Libis, ella había conseguido escapar y sus intenciones eran realmente malévolas, no dudaba que conseguiría un ejército para acabar con ella y obtener lo que quería y ella la encargada de resguarda el sello de la eternidad, hasta el momento todos creían que ella era el sello y la verdad es que lo fue, pero al comenzar a manejar sus poderes, aquel sello logro sacarlo de su cuerpo esconderlo en otro sitio, pues, solo así podría desarrollar al 100% sus habilidades. Nadie sabía donde dejo el sello, solo ella, pero aun así, algún día podría ser encontrado si ella muriese, por lo tanto debía luchar, no había otra salida enfrentarse a cada uno de los demonios que quisieran el sello hasta el fin de sus días o más bien hasta el fin de los días del sello, pero por algún motivo sentía que la verdadera prueba y batalla estaba por comenzar y ella debía alistarse para ese día, pues, sola no podría ganar, debía formar un ejército… pero como lo formaba?... el solo pensarlo le hacía doler la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, ella no era una estratega, solo una sacerdotisa con una gran misión, pero había una persona que si lo era, él la podría guiar… tendría que hablar con el Sr. Sesshoumaru, tendría que contarle toda su verdad.

N/A: hasta el momento no he inducido mucho el amor entre Rin y Sesshoumaru pero ya comenzara a aflorar en le proximo capitulo... solo esperen y ya veran... DEJEN REWWW


	4. el sueño

**EL SUEÑO**

Esa noche llego Sesshoumaru, las personas del palacio comenzaron a andar rápidamente, nadie quería ser regaño e incluso golpeado por él, todos le temían, pero para suerte de ellos, Sesshoumaru llegaba notoriamente cansado y sin decir nada se sentó en su gran mesa.

- Amo su cena- le dijo un sirviente mientras le dejaba su plata frente a él-

- Donde esta Rin?- pregunto Sesshoumaru sin siquiera mirar a su sirviente, estaba demasiado agotado, pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente, había algo que le decía que grandes problemas se avecinaban y que de ellos Rin tenía mucho que ver.

- Ella está bajando en este instante- le respondió su sirviente, Sesshoumaru sin mirarlo asintió levemente.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru ha llegado!!- exclamo la muchacha al ver a su querido demonio. Sesshoumaru la quedo observando un segundo, se había puesto la ropa que él le había regalado, lucia hermosa y my femenina, se notaba considerablemente cada uno de sus dotes, que para una mente masculina no pasan desapercibidos, entonces recordó que aquella dulce niña de antaño había quedado en el pasado y ahora solo había una mujer frente a él digna de… digna de… en qué demonios estaba pensando.

- Siéntate a cenar conmigo, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas- le Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la observaba hasta que se sentó.

- Bueno, creo que ambos tenemos de que hablar, yo también necesito hablar con usted- admitió la muchacha y Sesshoumaru asintió.

- Habla entonces- pidió él.

- Eh! Si… bueno, como usted sabe una parte del alma de Midoriko fue puesta en mi alma al nacer- Sesshoumaru asintió- bueno esta pedazo de alma más que ser una ventaja para mis habilidades, es un propósito que debo cumplir…- tomo aire, ya venía lo más difícil, Sesshoumaru la observo esperando pacientemente que continuara, mientras tomaba algunos bocadillos de su comida- el propósito es proteger el sello de la perla de Shikon que impide que vuelva a la vida.

- ¿Por qué esa perla ha creado un sello?- pregunto Sesshoumaru.

- El poder de la perla era muy fuerte, cuando destruyeron a Naraku y la Srta. Kagome pidió el deseo correcto, la perla desapareció, pero dejo su rastro, así como aquellas estrellas que vuelan, ese rastro es el sello, es el último vestigio de la perla y si se rompe volverá a aparecer la Shikon no tama y el mundo volverá al desequilibrio.

- Cuantos años debes cuidar del sello?- pregunto Sesshoumaru algo impaciente.

- Miles de años tal vez- respondió ella y Sesshoumaru la miro algo sorprendido.

- No podrás alcanzar esa edad- dijo duramente, pero ella no se molesto, de hecho sonrió un poco.

- Si puedo- dijo de pronto y Sesshoumaru la miro con su típico rostro pero por dentro no podía creerlo, eso no podía ser cierto, ella era una humana.- en el pedazo de alma que me incrusto Midoriko viene también parte del alma de un demonio, esa parte me otorga la misma inmortalidad que posee usted- explico.

- Ya veo- dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

- Para proteger el sello necesito de un ejército- proclamo Rin, quien de pronto de paro de súbito de su silla- y me gustaría pedirle ayuda en esta misión!- pidió mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza en señal de reverencia. Sesshoumaru la miro asombrado, le pedía ayuda a él.

- Solo me enseñaron las artes de las sacerdotisas, pero a batallar y cuestiones de guerra no fueron parte de mi entrenamiento y por eso no sé nada, pero usted Sr. Sesshoumaru si sabe!!! Por favor!!!- exclamo la muchacha.- ayúdeme o mucha gente morirá en la desesperados intentos de conseguir la perla.

Sesshoumaru la observo, sin decir nada se paró de su asiento y se retiro dejando sola a Rin en el comedor.

- No me ayudara! – pensó de pronto Rin, mientras miles de lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas- sin él no podre continuar mi misión y moriré en vano.

Sesshoumaru quien caminaba hacia su cuarto la escucho sollozar, se sintió miserable, un maldito… pero habían dos sentimientos que se encontraban en una batalla dentro de él, desde que Rin le pronuncio la petición, el orgulloso Taiyoukai que odiaba los humanos y que nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel y su el amable demonio que siempre llevo dentro de si, que le decía ve… salva a tu pueblo… su pueblo… su pueblo… de pronto sintió que había algo que había olvidado… algo esencial. Una vez en su pieza vio su enorme cama y sus lujosos muebles y como la luz de la luna entraba en su habitación iluminando el lugar tenuemente. Se saco su armadura y la dejo en sobre un colgador dispuesto a cargar solo su armadura, luego procedió a sacarse la parte de arriba de su kimono masculino, dejando todo su torso descubierto a la luna, se quito las botas y los pantalones, dejando todo en su debido lugar y así desnudo por completo de dirigió a su armario y saco de él unos pantalones casi tan anchos como los de su kimono y que parecían ser de seda, se los puso con total tranquilidad y se recostó en su cama, pensando que haría… la dejaría o la ayudaría… su orgullo lo que pensarían otros demonios de él y así el sueño lo venció sin darse cuenta.

A veces los sueños son crueles, malvados, en él veía como su padre prefería a aquella humana mujer y lo dejaba a él tan pequeño y sin amor al lado de la fría mujer que le hacia llamar madre, sin poderlo creer y con un intenso dolor vio como le dio la espalda y se esfumo, pero él tan pequeño e inocente y a la vez tan necesitad de cariño corrió tras de su padre, con sus ojos llenos de inocencia y lágrimas de desesperación.

- Padre! Padre!- lo llamaba con su voz infantil, mientras corría tras él- no me dejes por favor! Padre!.... te necesito!- la última frase, se escucho mas ronca y profunda y entonces miro su cuerpo, ya no era pequeño, sino más grande, como ahora, llevaba el mismo pijama que se había puesto la última vez antes de dormir, cuando volvió a ver su padre, se dio cuenta que había volteado a verlo.

- Que dijiste Sesshoumaru?- le pregunto el alto Youkai, que aun cuando eran del mismo porte, lograba intimidarlo, con esa parada y esa mirada tan compasiva y amorosa, esa mirada lo hacía sentirse invadido por dentro, como si fuera más que un libro abierto para su padre, bajo la mirada, pensando en lo último que había dicho… algo que nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar.

- Dime que tengo que hacer – le pidió casi rogando, no entendía por qué, pero se sentía tan vulnerable ante su padre, tan pequeño e indefenso.

- Tu sabes que debes hacer hijo mío- le dijo Inu Taisho, mientras se acercaba a Sesshoumaru y le ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro- Eres el demonio protector de Norte, estos son tus tierras como alguna vez fueron las mías y debes protegerlas.

- Pero…- trato de refutar él, pero su padre siguió hablando.

- No importa que diga el resto Sesshoumaru, tu ya eres un verdadero demonio, me has superado y sabes que es lo correcto, ve y toma tu espada- le dijo su padre, extendiendo sus manos al frente de él, Sesshoumaru observo sus manos y en ellas cargaba a Bakusaiga, sin pensarlo, tomo la espada con sus manos y miro incrédulo a su padre- ve y ayuda a esa muchacha, se bondadoso Sesshoumaru, como siempre lo has sido- Sesshoumaru lo miro asombrado, pero de pronto oculto su mirada en la sombra de su flequillo.

- Gracias padre- le Dijo Sesshoumaru con la voz quebrada, fue cuando sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo, su padre estaba frente a él y sus brazos rodeaban toda su espalda.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo mío- le dijo de pronto, mientras él ya no cabía en su asombro y tan embobado estaba que no respondió el abrazo de su padre, se dio cuenta hasta que el gran Youkai se separo de él- prométeme que cuidaras de tu hermano- dijo de pronto, Sesshoumaru lo miro con cierta repugnancia, pero al ver la cara tan amable y bondadosa de su padre, no pudo hacer nada más que a sentir y pensar que a él también le gustaría poseer un rostro así de angelical.

- Adiós hijo mío- dijo de pronto su padre, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- No! Aun no te vayas!- rogo él de pronto, esas palabras habían salido solas de su boca y así anonado, solo vio a su padre sonreír.

- Siempre estaré en ti y en tu hermano- le dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerse invisible su imagen- te quiero hijo no lo olvides- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Se despertó de sobre salto, incorporándose de su cama, quedando sentada en ella, observo que la luna aun seguía en pie, pero se sorprendió al notar que algo caía de sus mejillas, algo húmedo y así delicadamente se llevo una mano al rostro… lágrimas?, eran lágrimas… estaba llorando… cuanto tiempo llevaba sin derramar un sola lágrima, de pronto sintió a Bakusaiga vibrar y emitir energía de si, se levanto y se acerco lentamente a ella, la observo antes de tomarla, vibraba con fuerza y cuando él la tomo en sus manos, supo de inmediato cuál era su destino y que debía hacer.

Ya amanecía y se levanto a tomar desayuno, más bien a hablar con Rin, pero cuando llego al comedor no había nadie allí más que Jaken.

- Amo bonito, como durmió- pregunto el pequeño demonio- que desea desayunar?- le pregunto, pero Sesshoumaru solo miraba todo el salón en busca de Rin o de que apareciera, sin decirle nada salió de comedor y siguiendo la esencia de Rin, llego a uno de sus jardines y en el corazón del lugar a vio sentada en unos de sus asiento de mármol.

- Rin!- la llamo dulcemente y la muchacha apenas lo miro pero fue suficiente para que él viera sus ojos llenos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ella no contesto- no es necesario llorar- le dijo de pronto.

Rin lo observo, miraba al cielo con un semblante maduro y sabio, eran tan atractivo, era tan bello.

- Pero usted no me ayudara- dijo ella apenas y con la voz quebrada, fue cuando vio como él la observaba fijamente, si no fuera porque sus labios permanecían igual que siempre, habría pensado que le sonreía, de pronto se quedo perdida en aquellos bellos ojos tan brillantes como el oro, tan bello como la primavera y tan tan… que le estaba pasando? No lo entendía?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que él le tenia una mano, ella sin pensarlo la tomo.

- Vamos Rin, que nos queda mucho por hacer- le dijo de pronto con esa misma cara que la había dejado embobada unos minutos antes, donde todas sus facciones estaban relajadas y sus ojos parecían destellar nada más que amor y ante esa mirada y ese semblante, sonrió como nunca. Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír, se veía tan hermosa cada vez que sonreía de esa manera… eran preciosa sin duda.

- Si vamos!- dijo ella de pronto parándose con tanta energía que él mismo quedo sorprendido de su recuperación, de pronto algo rugió y Rin se sonrojo.

- Vamos a desayunar- le dijo y ella asintió avergonzada.

Llegaron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, el desayuno ya estaba servido, sin más se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, he estado pensando que deberíamos pedir a Inuyasha y sus amigos que nos ayuden- sugirió la muchacha.

- Qué?- exclamo Jaken sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban- pedirle al Sr. Sesshoumaru que vaya en busca de ayuda a su medio hermano y un hanyou como Inuyasha es una falta grave!!!- exclamo el demonio muy enojado- no se para que sea esa ayuda, pero tu atrevimiento es imperdonable!!! Sr. Sesshoumaru deje que me encargue de darle una lección!- pidió Jaken, pero en vez de ver un semblante de aprobación de su Amo, solo vio una penetrante y diabólica mirada, que lo dejo helado y callado.

- Me parece una buena idea- le dijo Sesshoumaru a Rin volviendo su mirada a ella, dejando a un perplejo Jaken- había pensado lo mismo.

- De que me estoy perdiendo?- pregunto Jaken al borde las lágrimas, Rin lo miro y le sonrió.

- De nada Sr. Jaken, usted también será parte de esto, necesito formar un ejército para proteger el sello y usted posee muchos conocimientos de demonios que tal vez nos quieran ayudar- le dijo la muchacha.

- En serio?- pregunto el demonio incrédulo, la muchacha sonrió.

- Claro que si- le dijo, mientras Jaken se ponía a celebrar y a saltar, fue cuando le llego una fruta por la cabeza.

- Compórtate, no puedo comer así!- le regaño Sesshoumaru.

- Si! Si! Amo bonito- dijo nerviosamente Jaken.

- Partiremos mañana por la mañana- proclamo Sesshoumaru antes de levantarse de la mesa y desaparecer. Rin le sonrió y Jaken lo siguió esperando las ordenes de su amo.

Al día siguiente, como Sesshoumaru dijo iban saliendo apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, iban solo ellos, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Kirara y Ah-Un.

Cuanto nos demoraremos Sr. Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Rin y no supo porque, pero el hecho de que lo llamara Señor ya no le gustaba.

- Medio días- respondió mientras comenzaba a volar, entonces Rin entendió por que se iban a demorar tan poco, así que monto a Ah-Un y atrás de ella fue Jaken y Kirara.

En todo el trayecto no hablaron casi nada, fue mas Jaken que armaba en cada momento un alboroto por lo que fuese, ya era tanto que no solo lo había retado, sino que también a ella la traía algo molesta.

- Sr. Jaken?- lo llamo de pronto.

- Que quieres muchacha?-

- Le aviso que si no guarda silencio hasta que lleguemos donde Inuyasha, lo purificare- le dijo y el pequeño demonio verde se espanto, mientras sudaba frío, para sorpresa de ambos Sesshoumaru soltó una corta y seca risa.

- Está bien- dijo resignado y calló en todo lo que resto de trayecto, pensando que todo era muy injusto, que él siempre era despreciado y que si hablaba tanto era simplemente para llamar la atención de su Sr. Sesshoumaru y ver si alguna vez recibía algo más que desprecio de parte de él, pero nunca lo lograba, nunca, tal vez sería bueno cambiar.

- Ya falta poco- dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru. Rin trato de observar mejor y se dio cuenta que a unos kilómetros de allí se veía humo asomar, solo le tomaría un par de minutos en llegar.

En la aldea, estaban todos juntos, Kagome e Inuyasha habían tenido dos hijos, uno de 7 y otro de 6 ambos seguidos, ya que ella había quedado embarazada justo después de que Rin se fuera, mientras que los de Sango y Miroku ahora tenían 12 cada mellizo y 8 el menor, Kaede ya era una vieja anciana que trataba de hacer todo lo que más podía pero los años se le habían venido inevitablemente encima, todos cenaban tranquilamente cuando Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear visiblemente el ambiente.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome.

- Es el olor de Sesshoumaru- explico el Hanyou mientras salía de la cabaña, seguido de Kagome que antes de salir dio la instrucción a sus hijos de no salir, Sango y Miroku hicieron lo mismo antes de seguir a Inuyasha.

Una vez todos afuera, pudieron ver como Sesshoumaru volaba hacia la aldea y que detrás de él venía su dragón y en el montada Jaken y una muchacha con pinta de guerrera, llevaba armadura, un arco y una espada. Estaban todos ya puesto en guardia, pues, aun que lo último que vieron de Sesshoumaru fue su cambio, nadie sabía que podría haber pasado en 8 años. Inuyasha ya de disponía a desenfundar a Tesaiga, cuando Sesshoumaru aterrizo y lo detuvo.

- Guarda tu espada Inuyasha, no vengo a luchar contra ti- dijo cortamente, todos prestaban atención a lo que pasaba, sin entender nada, pero todo fue muy claro cuando la alta mujer que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru, salto del dragón y se acerco a ellos corriendo y gritando.

- Inuyasha!! Srta. Kagome!!!, Sango, Miroku, Shippo!-exclamo emocionada de verlos, era difícil reconocerla con aquella coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, pero aquella sonrisa y ese optimismo, solo era de Rin.

- Rin!!!- exclamaron al unisonó.

Todo fue alegría al verlos, les conto resumidamente todo su entrenamiento, mientras ellos hacían miles de preguntas y ella las respondía amablemente, Sesshoumaru se había retirado del grupo hacia un árbol cercano, mientras observaba como el sol se ponía y como los cabellos de Rin se atenuaban al mismo tiempo que el sol, era hermosa, radiante, amable, todo lo que él aun no era, pero que alguna vez le gustaría ser, recordó el hermoso rostro de su padre y solo pensó que alguna vez él podría ser así de bello, pero ella era así de hermosa y no tenía que hacer nada más que ser ella misma, por alguna razón ya no la veía como la tierna niña que lo acompañaba, ahora solo había una mujer hermosa que él comenzaba a desear, si a desear, así era, no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero ahora la deseaba para él y así sería. Sonrió al final tanto reclamar a su padre su gusto por los humanos y allí estaba él dándose cuenta que quería a esa mujer para él y ni siquiera sentía algún cargo de consciencia.

Mientras que con Inuyasha y los de más, Rin ya les estaba contando el verdadero motivo de su visita, lo del sello, de su misión y del ejercito, todos la escucharon con atención y sin preguntar nada, solo dejaron que la muchacha dijera todo lo que tenía que hablar.

Es por eso que quería preguntar si ustedes quieren ser parte de mi ejercito y ayudarme en esta misión?- les pregunto Rin, pero casi ni fue necesaria la respuesta, pues, los ojos de cada uno de ellos brillaron con una intensidad desmesurada, si después de tantos años de ocio, sus corazones guerreros solo deseaban volver a las batallas, era verdad que la paz era hermosa y que la habían deseado, pero la acción, la adrenalina de una batalla los volvía loco.

- Claro que si- dijeron casi al unisonó, que llegaron a espantarla.

- Bien entonces puedo contar con ustedes-

- Y que es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Miroku.

- Primero que nada debo ir por Toutosai- dijo ella.

- Que? Pero porque?- pregunto Inuyasha.

- Necesito una espada, la espada de ella, de Midoriko-

Todos la observaron muy asombrados.

Continuara…

N/A: se que avanza lento mi historia y no había subido capitulo porque hace poco me llego el internet, comprenderas la situación de mi país luego del TERREMOTO que azoto estos lugares, gracias a Dios a nosotros no nos sucedió nada, a nadie de mi familia… bueno CHILE sigue, se mueve y nos ayudamos, después de todo no todo es tan malo como parece dejen rew plis


	5. El viaje

**El viaje.**

- Necesito una espada, la espada de ella, de Midoriko-

- La espada de midoriko?- preguntaron todos al unisonó.

- Solo me dijeron que tenía que buscarla y nada más, espero que el Sr. Toutosai me diga mas sobre el asunto- dijo la chica y todos asintieron.

- Entonces marcharemos mañana por la mañana- dijo Inuyasha.

- Si- asintió Rin. Para que puedan arreglar todas sus cosas.

- Mamá podremos ir?- pregunaron los mellizos a su madre.

- Claro que no se quedaran con Kaede, alguien debe cuidarla- les dijo sango, cuando vio a sus dos niños, ya no tan niños hacer pucheros.

- No pongas esas caras, se quedan aquí y no se discute más- dijo Sango tan autoritaria que los niños no se atrevieron a decir nada más, se iban a poner a llorar ambos cuando Miroku se acerco a sus hijos de 12 años respectivamente y les susurro al oído.

- Deben cuidar a la pobre anciana de Kaedes, ya no puede sola- les dijo en tono burlon, pues, aun de 8 años ella podía con todo perfectamente bien, los niños rieron divertidos al comentario de su padre- necesita de un hombre fuerte y de una mujer hacendosa, me prometen que la cuidaran, mientras sus padres salvan el mundo?, prometo traerles una espada a cada uno.

- Si!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y muy emocionados, al saber que recibirían un arma.

- Que les dijiste Miroku?- le pregunto sango.

- Nada, nada mi amor- dijo el monje moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, preocupado y sudando al verse casi descubierto, sango lo miro dudosa, lo conocía muy bien, era obvio que para convencerlos les había prometido algo que ella no aceptaría, pero lo dejo pasar, con tal de que los dejaran irse sin problema, era un gran alivio, a de más sus hijos eran fuertes y podría cuidarse solo, aun que después de todo el pueblo los conocía y los adoraba, no tenía nada que temer.

- Bien entonces mañana por la mañana partiremos-

Eso fue lo último que dijeron, pues comenzaron a empacar algunas cosas, las más importantes para el viaje, mientras que afuera Rin se acercaba a Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba sentado frente a un río, respaldado contra un árbol.

- Partiremos mañana por la mañana- le dijo a Sesshoumaru.

- Bien- le dijo él inexpresivo, cuando se paro.

- A donde va?-

- Voy a buscar un lugar para descansar- le dijo él como si fuera evidente.

- Porque no se queda aquí?- le pregunto Rin.

- El olor me desagrada- le dijo sin mas y se marcho.

Rin se le quedo observando todo el trayecto hasta que desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles, sin querer se entristeció, le dolía saber que esta noche no dormiría protegida por él, le gustaba saber que a unos pasos, que a unas piezas estaba descansado él, en una majestuosa y grande cama digna de él… pero esta vez no sería así. Fue hasta la orilla de rio, se sentía sucia, tomaría un baño, pero no en ese lugar estaba muy expuesto, así que recorrió hasta buscar un lugar adecuado para quitarse sus ropas y zambullirse en el agua, hasta que lo encontró, se quito prenda por prenda lentamente y así mismo fue hasta el agua, camino lentamente hasta que el rio le llego hasta la cintura. Observo el cielo, había una preciosa luna, resplandeciente, grande y alumbrante, se sumergió en el agua por completo, disfrutando de la cálida agua que la rodeaba, allí se quedo disfrutando su agradable baño, sin saber que de la oscuridad un demonio la observaba.

No pudo evitarlo, cuando la sintió que caminaba hacia donde estaba él, no dudo acercarse hasta su rastro, fue cuando la vio allí sacarse sus ropas y entrar delicadamente al agua, no pudo evitar sentir un agradable calor por dentro, que solo le hacia pensar las ganas que tenía de ir por ella y hacerla suya… pero no… no se podía… no se encontraba preparado para ello o más bien su lado orgulloso y demoniaco le impedía aun enrolarse con una humana, pero cada día que pasaba no podía evitar pensar que ella era hermosa, fuerte y digna de cualquiera, sobretodo de él. Se quedo observándola hasta que ella salió del agua y pareció sentir su presencia por sus ojos se posaron en el ángulo en que él se encontraba.

El sol salió como cualquier día, inundado los campos con su claridad y el grupo que siempre había luchado junto ahora se encontraba reunido para una misión que comprometía la vida de todo los residentes del lugar.

Vámonos!- dijo Miroku cuando se poso arriba de kirara junto con Sango, mientras que kagome iba en las espaldas de Inuyasha. Por otro lado Rin había ido en busca de Sesshoumaru y lo había encontrado, en un segundo estaba sobre ah-un junto con Jaken, mientras Sesshoumaru volaba elegantemente sobre los cielos.

El viaje iba relativamente tranquilo, si no fuera por las constantes pelea de Inuyasha y Kagome y de las otras pelear de sarcasmos que se generaban entre Inuyasha Y sesshoumaru, pues al hermano mayor nunca le había gustado la exageración y su hermana hanyou era de sobra un exagerado, por todo gritaba, reía y se enojaba, asi que frases como…

Que no puedes contener tus emociones hermanito-

Que te metes! Esto no es de tu incumbencia Sesshoumaru-

Hmph- le respondía el mayor- para desgracia mía estoy obligado a viajar contigo y eres sin dudarlo insoportable-

En ese momento era que inuyasha se ponía en guardia para pelear pero… OSUWARI! Y no alcanzaba si quiera a proclamar la pelea, pero esa no eran todas las peleas, por todas las razones que habían Sesshoumaru lanzaba sarcasmos contra Inuyasha, provocando la ira en este. Nunca lo aceptaría frente a nadie, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se entretenía tanto, discutir y siempre ganarle a su medio y menor hermano era de verdad algo divertido, una entretención que nunca había experimentado, no había nada cruel, ni nada demoniaco, solo una entretención sana, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ser un demonio y ser un monstruo.  
Monstruo era un ser despiadado y entretenerse con el dolor o sufrimiento de alguien, torturarlo por diversión y matar sin razón, hasta un humano se realizando esas acciones podía ser un monstruo, en cambio un demonio, era una condición, era una raza y eso no conllevaba ser despiadado, fue así que en esos momentos peleando por estupideces con su hermano fue que se dio cuenta de lo que era ser un verdadero demonio, como su padre, sin quererlo sus labios se tensaron y una sutil sonrisa salió de él.

Rin que observaba entretenida como Sesshoumaru e Inyasha discutían frecuentemente, Inuyasha demostrando toda su capacidad y gritando a los cuatro vientos, mientras que Sesshoumaru solo se limitaba a responder tranquilo, pero tan directo y crudo como siempre. Aquello era una buena señal, aun que pelearan cada cinco minutos, era un indicio de que por lo menos se soportaban, aun no desenvainaban y peleaban hasta la muerte asi que todo iba bien. Cada vez que peleaban observaba muy atenta a Sesshoumaru, no había expresión definida en su rostro, hasta que después de una pelea se quedo muy callado y ella le quedo observado, fue cuando para su sorpresa él emitió una sutil y escondida sonrisa, se quedo perpleja y también sonrió, no había sido su imaginación, hace rato que venia sintiendo que algo dentro de Sesshoumaru estaba cambiando y ella como buena sacerdotisa lo sentía y kagome también debe haberlo estado sintiendo, pues, en ninguna pelea de los hermanos mostro preocupación, a de más ella, era mucho mas experta en las artes de las Miko.

El viaje siguió tal cual hasta que de la lejanía sobre las montañas vieron un craneo gigante, la guarida de toutousai y descendieron hasta el lugar.  
Rin fue la primera en acercarse, cuando el demonio herrero salió a su encuentro, mirando la escena algo extrañado, después de todo era extrañado ver a Sesshoumaru junto a tantos humanos sin haberlos matado o por lo menos estar peleando contra ellos y mas aun verlo pacíficamente al lado de Inuyasha.

A que se debe esta visita?- pregunto el viejo demonio.

Sr. Toutousai!- exclamo Rin y el viejo la miro sin comprender, ¿Quién era esa niña que le sonreía?- soy Rin- le dijo de pronto y entonces entendió habían pasado ya 16 años desde que nos veía, era obvio que ella ya debería haber crecido.

Pero si eres tu pequeña Rin- dijo el anciano- que quieres?

Necesito la espada de Midoriko- dijo sin rodeos la alta mujer de cabellos negros.

No la tengo- dijo el secamente, mientras le daba la espalda- si eso era ya se pueden ir- les dijo

No duro mucho lo que Toutousai dijo cuando fue agarrado por el cuello por Sesshoumaru y elevado.

Si no hablas te matare- le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Veo que tu humor no ha cambiado Sesshoumaru- Pero el demonio no le dijo nada solo le apretó mas fuerte el cuello- bueno bueno se los diré, pero suéltame.

Sin mas Sesshoumaru lo dejo en el suelo.

Esa espada ya no existe- dijo de pronto y todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

Que! No puede ser- exclamo Rin- Sin esa espada es imposible destruir el sello!-

A ya veo, esa era la utilidad de esa espada- dijo el viejo.

Que hago ahora?- le pregunto Rin descompensada.

Ahora nada- dijo él, pero de pronto sintió una fuerte ventisca junto el golpe de un poderoso veneno que lo lanzo lejos.

Habla viejo!- le exclamo Inuyasha quien había lanzado una ráfaga con su espada y a su lado estaba Sesshoumaru con sus garras verdes de veneno.

Conocemos tu modo de mentir Toutousai- le dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru- crees que soy estúpido?.

No claro que no- dijo el viejo dejando un gran suspiro- bien no tengo mas remedio- se dijo mas para si mismo que para el resto, no era una buena idea mentir frente a los hijos de Inu Taisho, lo destruirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Esa espada nunca existió- explico Toutousai.

Que?- pregunto sin entender Rin.

Es una espada transitoria-

Que significa eso?- siguió pregunto inquieta Rin.

Es una espada que aparece a gusto y antojo, nunca fue la espada de Midoriko, Midoriko era de la espada, ese hermoso sable la escogió a ella como portadora, por lo que yo no tengo nada que ver, solo al espada elegirá quien será el más apropiado para portarla.

Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer- dijo Rin- tendré que proteger el sello por toda la eternidad- dijo con tanta tristeza que hizo temblar el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

Dinos que hacer!- mando Sesshoumaru con rabia, observando como el viejo demonio lo miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos, a él y a Rin como si estuviera sacando un gran crucigrama.

Ya veo, así de tal palo a tal astilla, verdad Sesshoumaru?- le dijo burlonamente el viejo, mientras miraba a Rin.

Habla- le dijo mientras sacaba a Bakusaiga de su funda- o de verdad morirás-

Existe algo que pueden hacer- les dijo el viejo, captando la atención de todos-

Qué? Dinos viejo Toutousai- le pidió Miroku.

Ese sello del que hablan tal vez pueda ser destruido con gran fuerza y unión- dijo pensativo, mientras se agarra la barbilla- tal vez con una espada muy poderosa, tendría que forjarla, sería muy difícil y riesgoso.

De que hablas viejo!- le exclamo Inuyasha.

Necesitaría de los colmillos de los demonios más poderosos- dijo y todos quedaron observando sin entender-

Quienes son?- pregunto Rin.

Inu Taisho es uno- le dijo Toutousai, necesito uno de sus colmillos.

Y quien es el otro?- pregunto Rin.

De los dire cuando traigan lo que les he pedido-

Dinos ahora!- mando Sesshoumaru

Ya es harto que haya accedido a hacer una espada tan poderosa y sabes que solo yo puedo hacerla Sesshoumaru, a de más sabemos que no quieres que algo malo le pase verdad?- dijo mirando triunfante a Sesshoumaru quien callo, le habían dado, todos miraron al bello demonio, sin entender- bien vayan y busquen el colmillo si quieren salvarnos a todos.

Iremos!- exclamo Rin.

Claro que si- dijo Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, seguidos por todos.

Continuara….

n/A: Gracias por continuar el fic, ya no tengo tanto tiempo, pues he entrado a clases y apenas me hago para escribir esta historia, pero el prox capitulo ya esta andando, asi que espero no demorarme mucho en publicarlo, nos vemos

aios


	6. La hermandad

N/A: Otro capitulo, aviso de inmediato que ya no dispongo con el mismo tiempo de antes para publicar, estudio jajajauajua y la universidad me quita el tiempo… PERO NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA. Asi que podrán leer un final jejej, saludos a todos los que aun leen mi fic, gracias por su apoyo y no olviden LOS REW, SON UNA MOTIVACIÓN PARA EL AUTOR, sino da la impresión que nadie lee y a nadie le interesa, por eso muchos toman la determinación de dejar sus historia a la mitad, asi que se los agradecería mucho, yo hago un esfuerzo por publicar y no dejar a la mitad mi historia, ustedes también me pueden ayudar haciendo el esfuerzo de dejar un REW.

Bye

Pd: este capítulo personalmente me ha gustado mucho, lo tenía muy pensado y me ha gustado como ha quedado.

**La Hermandad**

se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, seguidos por todos.

Continuara….

Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, seguidos por todos.

- Señor Sesshoumaru!- exclamo Rin y el demonio se detuvo- podremos sacar un colmillo de su padre.

- Es solo un colmillo- respondió él, mientras cerraba serenamente los ojos.

- No le importa verdad?- le pregunto.

- Si fuera nuestro padre, estoy seguro que así lo querría- dijo de pronto otra voz, era Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru lo miro con cierto desprecio, pero dentro de esos ojos llenos de repugnancia hacia él, esos ojos con los que siempre lo miraba, vio algo mas… apoyo, concordancia, amor…no lo sabía pero algo distinto había en sus ojos.

- Vamos andando- dijo Sesshoumaru-

- Muy bien, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos- dijo Inuyasha, después de todo ese punto era el más peligroso, debían hacer todo muy rápido no sabían en que momento se formaría un ejército dispuesto a abrir el sello.

- Iré con ustedes- dijo de pronto Toutousai.

- Estorbaras- le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- No tendrás que preocuparte por mi- le dijo el viejo, pero Sesshoumaru no respondió y solo comenzó a volar rumbo a la tumba de su padre.

Todos le siguieron, pero en este viaje, casi nadie hablo y ni Sesshoumaru, ni inuyasha discutieron, el Demonio ni siquiera lo miro, no miro a nadie, ni a Rin quien lucía triste por Sesshoumaru.

Comenzaba a caer la noche y decidieron acampar, pues estaban agotados. Hicieron una fogata y cocinaron algunos peces y animales que encontraron y asi cenaron, mientras que en las sombras del lugar, Sesshoumaru se recostaba.

- Amo bonito!- exclamo Jaken- no tiene hambre?, le traigo algo para merendar?-

- No quiero nada- respondió Sesshoumaru.

- Algo para beber-

- No y déjame en paz- le dijo el Taiyoukai.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru- escucho de pronto a alguien llamarle, alzo la mirada y la vio a ella sonriente.

- Cuando pasamos al pueblo de Inuyasha, compre algo para usted- dijo de pronto y extendió sus manos frente a él, era una cinta color rojo, al parecer no tenía utilidad pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

Como cada mañana despertaba ante que saliera el sol, solo para despedirse de su padre y allí estaba él, dentro de esa habitación alto e imponente con su gran armadura.

- Sesshoumaru que haces escondido allí- le pregunto una voz varonil-

- Venía a despedirme padre- le dijo él saliendo algo temeroso del lugar donde contemplaba a su padre, quien aun le daba la espalda, esa gran espalda que era tapada por sus plateados cabellos todos sueltos.

- Ya veo, has venido temprano, como ves aun no termino de arreglarme- le dijo cuando se recogió el cabello en un alta coleta y del espejo en que se encontraba tomo una cinta roja y le dio dos vueltas para luego amarrársela, quedando todos sus cabellos en su lugar. En seguida se dio vuelta y se agacho a su altura- volveré lo antes posible, espérame- le dijo antes de irse del lugar, dejando a un pequeño demonio desolado.

Una cinta igual que la tenía su padre aquel día que nunca más lo volvió a ver, cuando dio su vida por la madre de Inuyasha. Miro fijamente a Rin quien aún le sonreía, pero cada vez iba atenuando más esa risa, al ver que él no respondía, sin más tomo la cinta, mirándola.

- Le ha gustado?- le pregunto.

- Gracias- dijo él.

- La usara?-

- Tal vez- respondió secamente, pero eso fue suficiente para que Rin saltara de alegría y se fuera donde los otros humanos, más feliz que nunca, eso era suficiente para él, la amaba, verla así le hacia muy bien, aun cuando solo sentía una suave sensación por dentro y no entendía que aquello no era nada más que puro y verdadero amor.

Se quedo allí observando el trayecto que ella había tomado sin soltar la cinta que le había regalado, anonado.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru le sucede algo?- pregunto Jaken, pero su única respuesta fue una piedra enterrada en al cabeza.

Al otro día partieron temprano y llegaron a ver el dragón que estaba clavado con uno de los colmillos de Inutaisho.

- Será cosa de sacarlo y ya esta- dijo Inuyasha desenvainando su espada-

- Como lo sacarás?- le pregunto Miroku.

- Solo lo partirás con colmillo de acero- le dijo Kagome.

- Y ya no servirá- le termino de decir sango.

- Estúpido- le dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru, quien ahora volaba hacia el colmillo de su padre, cuando un rayo lo hizo retroceder, un rayo que venía del este.

De inmediato estaban todos alertas, más aun cuando vieron un feroz ejercito acercárseles y a la cabeza del ejercito.

- Que grata sorpresa si no es nada menos que el Demonio de Rin oh! Pero si eres tu Rin- exclamo una voz femenina con un báculo en sus manos.

- Eres esa desagradable mujer- le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Libis!!!- exclamo Rin al verla.

- Vaya! Veo que no te hace ninguna gracia verme- le dijo sarcásticamente- porque yo si estoy feliz de verte, aun que no lo creas te buscaba.

- Que quieres?- pregunto Rin.

- Que más?, obviamente destruirte, si tu vives no hay manera de que el sello de rompa, asi que tengo que matarte- le dijo.

- Déjame en paz-

- Solo estarás en paz el día que mueras mi amiga- le dijo Libis.

- Cómo pudiste crear un ejército tan grande en tan poco?- pregunto de pronto Rin, sin comprender, pero en vez de que Libis respondiera un demonio que estaba a su lado respondió.

- Es mi ejército- dijo el demonio.

Rin observo al sujeto, era un demonio alto, casi del porte de Sesshoumaru, llevaba un Kimono masculino color negro, sus cabellos eran azul oscuro y sus ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche, llevaba una espada colgada en su espalda, mientras que en su bello rostros estaban los atributos que le conferían el estatus de demonio, unas líneas finas negras le surcaban las mejillas, mientras que en la frente llevaba el dibujo de un sol negro.

- Katus- dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru.

- Para servirte Sesshoumaru- dijo el demonio.

- Ustedes se conocer?- pregunto de pronto Inuyasha.

- Él es Katus el demonio felino que protege el sur- explico Jaken, captando la atención de todos.

- Ah! Ya veo! Asi que este es tu medio hermano, el hanyou- dijo Katus con su voz grave y tan ronca que hacia vibrar los pechos. De pronto su vista se fijo en la espada de Inuyasha- por lo que veo no heredaste colmillo de acero, al parecer tu hermano semi-demonio era más digno-

- No necesito esa espada- le dijo secamente Sesshoumaru.

- En cambio tu tienes colmillo sagrado- una fuerte risa salió de su boca, pero Sesshoumaru no se inmuto.

- Y mi propia espada también- Sesshoumaru emitió con suspiro arrogante- en cambio tu, aun conservas la de tu padre, esa espada que la de mi padre derroto sin complicaciones.

- Cállate maldito! Colmillo de acero ya no vale nada si esta en manos de ese hanyou- exclamo Katus- sabes que esta espada es más poderosa que las que tu posees-

- Hmph, probemos- le dijo Sesshoumaru y ambos desenvainaron.

-Luego de que acabe contigo Sesshoumaru iré por él- le dijo Katus.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru!!- exclamo de pronto Jaken- Recuerde que Katus es un demonio hipnotizador- pero al parecer Sesshoumaru apenas escucho, ya estaba en pelea con Katus.

Cuando ellos se lanzaron a la batalla, también le siguió todo el resto de ejercito, pero aun siendo muchos, Inuyasha y los múltiples poderes de su espada lograron disminuir su número, pero no todo era ventaja, de pronto un hombre de cabellos negros y orejas en la cabeza, similar a Inuyasha apareció.

- Eres Inuyasha verdad?- pregunto con una voz melodiosa, llevaba un báculo en su mano.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Inuyasha.

- Yo soy catmer- dijo el sujeto- y como vez soy un hanyou como tu, un gato humano.

Inuyasha lo observo, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de un gato, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y todo su rostro denotaba a un felino.

- Tu…- apenas dijo Inuyasha con asombro.

- Si, soy el hermano de Katus, su medio hermano, al parecer nuestro padre era parecido en gustos con el de ustedes, pero la gran diferencia, es que nosotros somos unas gran alianza- dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa.

- A mi no me interesa tener un hermano!- exclamo Inuyasha lanzando un gran estallido de energía con su espada, pero el gato lo esquivo sin ningún problema, pero no como el esperaría salto y se quedo suspendido en los aires.- puedes volar?- pregunto Inuyasha sin podérselo creer.

- Que? Por supuesto que se volar- respondió el gato como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- soy un mitad demonio, ah!!- exclamo mirando con burla a Inuyasha- ya veo, no te han enseñado.

- Que?- pregunto incrédulo Inuyasha.

- Si, es algo que se enseña, pero al parecer tu padre no alcanzo a decirte como y tu hermano menos, que triste tu vida Inuyasha- dijo el sujeto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- es una verdadera pena, la falta de amor, crea a seres como tu- miro a Inuyasha parecía dolido- hanyou que solo saben despreciar su raza, su ser y pasan la vida en pleitos y traiciones- estaba dando el clavo, Inuyasha se hundía en las sombras de su flequillo.

- Inuyasha!!!- llamo una voz femenina.

- Mami! Estoy aquí!!- llamo una voz infantil, la mujer siguió el sonido y vio allí a su hermoso hijo con cabellos plateados y ojos dorados como los de su padre, un sentimiento de alivio la embargo el cual la abandono de inmediato al ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a Inuyasha, era él, el otro, pero sacando fuerzas de su miedo dejo a su hijo tras de si y enfrento al demonio que estaba frente a ella- Sesshoumaru- lo llamo por su nombre, pero el demonio solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y desapareció.

- Quien era él mamá?- pregunto Inuyasha al ver que el imponente y bello demonio desaparecía entre los arbustos del bosque.

- Él es tu hermano- dijo la mujer.

- Tengo un hermano?- pregunto él incrédulo.

- Un medio hermano y debes tener cuidado con él- le dijo y el niño la miro con sus ojos muy abierto, la verdad era que no entendía nada más de que tenía un hermano mayor que lo podría salvar de las agresiones de otros niños, que lo protegería y que serian incondicionales.

Llego la noche y él pequeño inuyasha incrédulo, aun pensaba en ese gran demonio imponente con el que se había topado en el bosque, sin duda con él como hermano todos los respetarían y con una amplia y dulce sonrisa se quedo dormido.

A los días era nuevamente victima de las agresiones de los otros niños, le habían lanzado piedra, lo habían herido en la ceja y sangraba, los habría atacado, pero su madre le había enseñado que la violencia no era buena y él le obedecería, asi que solo atino a correr y alejarse de sus agresionesz llegando sin darse cuenta al mismo lugar de aquella vez. Sin aliento ya decidió parar, ya no lo alcanzaría o eso creía, hasta que escucho que de atrás aun venían pisadas rápidas hacia él, cuando alzo la vista para seguir corriendo lo vio a él, Sesshoumaru. Sonrió, era su salvación y sin mas se acerco a él.

- Hermano!- exclamo para pedirle ayuda, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo casi inconsciente y solo pudo escuchar.

- Despreciable criatura, no soy tu hermano- eso escucho hasta que la negrura lo invadió.

Catmer lo miraba triunfante.

- por eso siempre has tenido una vida sin amor y despreciable-

- cállate!- exclamo Inuyasha – ya no necesito más de eso!- lanzo otro ataque, pero Catmer lo evadió sin problema.

- Tu rabia e ira solo dicen que lo que te digo aun te afecta- Inuyasha lo miró con odio, lo haría trizas.

Por otro lado, todos peleaban, kagome con flechas, Rin con su espada, sango y Miroku con su hiraikotsu y su báculo mágico y Sesshoumaru…

Katus echaba una mirada a la pelea de Inuyasha y de Catmer.

- Por lo que veo tu hermano no sabe volar- le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y tomando un semblante de compasión- pobre! Nunca ha tenido nadie que lo proteja, después de todo tu padre hizo bien en darle a colmillo de acero para que se proteja, debe haber sabido que no contaría jamás con un hermano, pues tu fallarías en esa misión tan fácil y hermosa…- miro a Sesshoumaru con profunda pena- es una lástima Sesshoumaru, quizás entre los dos podrían haber tenido una vida menos dura, asi como yo con Catmer, mi medio hermano.

- Cállate ya!- le dijo Sesshoumaru ya fuera de sus casillas – no te metas donde no debes.

- Te duele, nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirte tales cosas, no porque no te conocieran, sino porque te temían, pero yo no te tengo miedo, de hecho vengo a destruirte!!!!- le dijo con decisión.

- Deja ya de hablar- le dijo Sesshouamaru.

- Catmer!!!! Ahora!!!- grito Katus y Catmer de un movimiento rápido lanzo a Inuyasha hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

El Taiyoukai olvidando por completo a su hermano, fue en busca de Katus, pero cuando Inuyasha paso por su espalda volando, una ventisca remeció sus cabellos y le tapo el rostro y en un segundo vio a Katus agitar su espada y una negrura lo invadió, se sintió impotente, su cabello le había jugado una mala pasada, como nunca había sucedido.

El resto del grupo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru habían desaparecido y Katus y Catmer se encontraban juntos meditando en medio del aire, en una posición de flor de loto.

- Que les hicieron!- exclamo rin acercándose a pelear con los dos demonio, pero en seguida una tonelada de demonios se antepusieron entre ellas y los hermanos y todos los que trataron de hacer lo mismo, obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

Observo a su alrededor todo era negro.

- Dónde estamos? – pregunto de pronto una voz conocida para él, era Inuyasha, estaba detrás de él, flotando en esa negrura.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, como se esperaba de él.

- Bienvenidos están dentro de mi dimensión- hablo de pronto una voz, muy familiar para Sesshoumaru.

- Katus!- exclamo el taiyoukai.

- Veremos si salen vivos de esta- dijo otra voz, esta vez conocida para Inuyasha.

- Catmer!- exclamo el hanyou.

Pero no dijeron nada más y de un momento a otros miles de luces aparecieron en la negrura de todos los colores, ambos de pusieron alerta, Bakusaiga y Comillo de acero estaba en lo alto preparadas para el ataque, cuando las luces comenzaron a atacarlo, fue cosa de segundos cuando los ataques venían de adelante, del lado y de atrás, en todas direcciones. De pronto fueron demasiadas, él aun podía contra ellas, pero el otro semi demonio que lo acompañaba, no era tan rápido, ni tan fuerte y habían algunas luces que lograban darle, pero no se preocuparía con él, no era de su incumbencia, a de más debía velar por su vida primero.

- Si no fuera por ti esto no habría pasado- dijo con una voz neutra Sesshoumaru.

- Que?- exclamo el complicado Hanyou.

- Si prestaras mas atención, nada de esto habría sucedido.

- No me eches toda la culpa a mi, tu también podrías haber visto venir el golpe de Katus- dijo INUYASHA

- Miserable!- le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver el semi demonio le levantaba la voz.

De pronto la pelea ya no fue ellos y luces, sino que fue entre ellos.

- KAZE NO KIZU!!!- exclamo Inuyasha lanzando el poder contra Sesshoumaru.

- Bakusaiga!- dijo Sesshoumaru y las energías se encontraron.

Sin más comenzó una pelea entre ellos, pero sin darse cuenta las luces ya los dejaron y solo fue agresión entre ellos, cada vez la pelea aumentaba su grado, cada vez se veían pelear en serio y lanzarse poderes con furia, cuando de pronto una luz apareció de la nada y atreveso el pecho de Inuyasha, la pelea se detuvo y el tiempo también, la luz atravesó a Inuyasha y este como en cámara lenta cayó al suelo, mientras Sesshoumau veía como sus dorados ojos perdían brillo mientras caía, de espalda miraba la negrura que había, mientras sentía que la vida lo abandonaba, cuando vio que la negrura dejo de ser del color oscuro y una blancura comenzó a crecer de la nada y de ella emano una imponente figura.

- Que hacen?- pregunto la silueta con una voz grave y masculina. Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos como plato e inuyasha solo se limitó a mirar, dolido y casi convulsionando, la luz había atravesado todo su tórax y abdomen.

- Pa… pa… padre- tartamudeo el mayor.

- Inuyasha en su agonía pudo escuchar a Sesshomaru, padre?... entonces él era… era… también su padre…. Inu taisho y entre sus esperanzas perdidas extendió su mano hacia él, esperando que como siempre nadie tocara su mano y todo se desvaneciera en un simple sueño, pero esta vez fue diferente, un cálido tacto rozo su palma.

- Hijo- dijo la silueta y pudo ver la imagen de un bello demonio, con una alta coleta, con cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, su semblante era amable y dulce.

- Pa… padre- dijo ya sin aliento.

- Si- asintió el demonio. Sesshoumaru veía todo incrédulo, el fantasma de su padre se arrodillaba frente a inuyasha y le tomaba de la mano.- estoy aquí hijo.

- No me dejes- le dijo Inuyasha, al igual que él le había dicho lo mismo el día que su padre lo abandono y luego murió.

- No lo haré- le respondió el demonio sonriendo con un semblante duro, contenía toda su pena, pero las lágrimas brotaron y surcaron sus mejillas, cayendo a las mejillas de inuyasha, las heladas y muertas mejillas de Inuyasha.

Le vio llorar al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Inuyasha dejaba de latir, no emitió ningún sonido y con serenidad dejo la mano de su hermano en el pecho de este y se levanto sin prisas, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia él, cuando lo miro, su corazón se hizo trizas, su padre lloraba a mares sin emitir sonido y sus ojos solo emitían decepción y vergüenza, sin más le vio darse media vuelta, dándole la espalda, desapareciendo en la negrura nuevamente.

Parpadeó, no era real?... no si lo era Inuyasha estaba en el suelo con su mano en su pecho, había muerto y su padre había ido a verlo en sus último momento, era terrible, cerro los ojos… se sentía miserable… Inuyasha tenía razón el tenía también mucha culpa y Katus también tenía razón, nunca fue un hermano, nunca le enseño nada, nunca lo protegió, la única vez que Inuyasha le pedio ayuda, el lo abofeteo siendo aun un niño, dejándolo casi muerto en el suelo… que clase de monstruo había sido?... el peor, debía hacer algo, sin más vio la cinta que Rin le había regalado colgando de una parte de su armadura, la tomo y la observo. Tomo sus cabellos y los ató en una alta coleta, nunca más nada lo distraería, nunca más… todo cambiaria…

Todos pudieron ver como un destello verde surgió de la nada, de el salió un gran perro demonio y una silueta roja cayó al suelo.

- Inuyasha!!!- grito una desesperada kagome, quien ahora corría en busca de su amor, pero no solo fue ella, sino que fueron todos los demás, que abandonaron su batalla y fueron en busca de su incondicional amigo.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un kagome sostener a Inuyasha entre sus brazos y rescortarlo en sus piernas, mientras lloraba con amargura y profundo sollozos, no era posible no lo era, pero así y miles de lagrimas surcaron de los ojos de todos sus amigos, todos lloraban por el, con el mismo dolor que kagome, pero su pena fue interrumpida por un gran aulló de Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba transformado, un rugido de agudo de casi dolor. Jaken que también había ido a ver a Inuyasha sin poder creer lo que pasaba, menos pudo creer lo que escuchaba, aullaba con dolor, su amo bonito lamentaba la pérdida de su despreciable hermano? O se equivocaba.

Katus y Catmer temblaron, la energía de Sesshoumaru se elevaba tremendamente y antes de que Katus pudiera transformarse en un gato, fue tomado por la cintura por los colmillos de Sesshoumaru, quien lo agito y lanzo lejos, tomando después a Catmer y haciendo lo mismo, cuando vio que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo sangrantes y casi si moverse, volvió a su forma original y los miro con profundo odio, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Aun lloraban por la pérdida de su amigo y amor, sin poder parar ese dolor, cuando vieron a Sesshoumaru acercarse, lo vieron lucir más alto, más imponente y con un semblante dolido, todo era más evidente en él, esa coleta, lo hacía lucir distinto, como un verdadero demonio… como su padre, por un momento Toutousai que también estaba presente, no supo si estaba viendo el fantasma de Inu Taisho, hasta que reconoció los ojos fríos de Sesshoumaru.

El demonio se acerco a todos ellos y por cosa de intuición todos se apartaron, menos Kagomen quien se rehusaba a dejar a su novio, Sesshoumaru se agacho y miro a la mujer.

- Apártate- le dijo casi con dulzura, Kagome lo miro y accedió.

Sin más todo vieron a Sesshoumaru desenvainar a colmillo sagrado y cerrar los ojos concentrado, cuando los abrió pudo a ver a los mensajeros del infierno y los corto. Tomo con su brazo el torso de Inuyasha y lo levanto dejándolo casi sentado.  
El Hanyou abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio a él.

- Padre…- susurro, pero la silueta negó con la cabeza, cuando vio quien era se sorprendió, era su hermano, pero todo cambio, toda la escena, cuando la cara de Sesshoumaru cambio a una de profundo dolor, sus ojos de enrojecieron y sus rastros demoniacos se acentuaron.

Katus había lanzado un tremendo poder cargado de energía, con la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlo a él, el Taiyoukai del Norte, Sesshoumaru.

Continuara....


	7. El delirio de Sesshoumaru

N/a: HOLAAA, espero me recuerden, como les prometí la historia tendría un fin, aun esta lejos, pero no la dejare. Por favor sírvanse y disfruten de este capitulo y no olviden los REW.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Katus había lanzado un tremendo poder cargado de energía, con la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlo a él, el Taiyoukai del Norte, Sesshoumaru.

- NOOOOOOOOO!- El profundo grito desgarrador de una mujer invadió él lugar, mientras una alta y fuerte silueta caía al suelo casi inerte.

Tres grandes resplandores se hicieron presentes, uno celeste, otro blanco y el último rosado. Con ello la batalla finiquito. Los escuadrones enemigos retrocedieron ante sus pérdidas, pero ello pareció no importarle al bando de Rin, quienes solo enfocaban la escena que se hacía presente.

Todo era negro y el dolor lo consumía.

- ¿Donde estoy?- se pregunto al ver el vacio en el que se encontraba, pero nadie le respondió, todo era una negrura infinita.

- Sesshoumaru!- de pronto una voz anciana le hablo- Sesshoumaru.

- Quien eres?- pregunto pero nadie apareció.

- Sesshoumaru…- la voz esta vez lo llamo y él se incorporo, vio que a pesar del dolor no poseía ninguna herida, nada.- ven!

Observo su alrededor y cuando quiso dar un paso para seguir aquella voz, el paisaje negro se volvió a la realidad, a una realidad pasada para él.

Una figura estaba sentada en el prado, mientras que su sangre que escurría teñía las blancas flores del lugar, Sesshoumaru observó, conocía muy bien esa figura.

- Kagura- susurro con pena.

De pronto se vio a él mismo llegar al lugar, llevo su mano a colmillo sagrado esperando que este hiciera lo suyo, pero la espada se negó a prestar su sagrado poder.

- Al final… termine a tu lado-

El viento se la llevo al infinito dejándolo perplejo, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía y a la vez rompía en mil pedazos. Esa pequeña escena, esa pequeña e insignificante conversación fue suficiente para cambiarle por completo el corazón a él, el señor de los demonios.

- Kagura- se dijo con dolor.

De pronto la escena volvió a cambiar.

Era un bosque, se encontraba rodeados de humanos y mas bien no entendía porque, el jamás había tenido esa cercanía con ningún humano en su vida.

- Eres un raro-

- Eres un estúpido-

Le decían miles de voces infantiles, mientras miles de rocas comenzaban a lloverle encima de la cabeza.

- Que se creen estos malditos!- se exclamo para si Sesshoumaru, se dispuso a sacar su látigo de veneno, cuando se dio cuenta que no existía tal látigo, que sus manos no presentaban tatuajes, que sus garras no eran las mismas.- que es esto?

La pregunta se hundió en el silencio cuando un extraño sentimiento de desolación lo embargo, tan horrible que casi estallo en llantos incontrolables, no había peor sentimiento que ese, saber que no pertenecías a ningún lado y que nadie en el mundo te amaba, que a nadie le importabas. Porque sentía aquello, no lo entendía, pero todo se volvió nítido, cuando una roca lo golpeo en la cabeza y su vista bajo al suelo, entonces se vio vestido con un kimono color rojo.

- Vete de aquí bestia infernal!- Le gritaban cruelmente, sin siquiera conocerlo.

De su ceja brotaba sangre que le tapaba su vista, solo atino a salir corriendo en busca de aquella y única persona en el mundo que lo amaba.-

- Madre!- exclamo cuando por fin vio su castillo, allí lo esperaban los brazos abiertos de una hermosa mujer, quien lo recibió con preocupación.

- Que ha sucedido Inuyasha?- le pregunto mientras inspeccionaba la ceja que le sangraba.

- Me han vuelto a molestar- dijo él sollozando, mas bien él Sesshoumaru.

- Tranquilo mi hermoso muchacho, ellos no saben la hermosa persona que eres-

- Pero tampoco me dejan demostrárselo, ¿Por qué mamá?- le pregunto el muchacho, mientras su madre le limpiaba la herida.

- Porque tienen su corazón cerrado por lo prejuicios, mi amor-

- Yo solo quiero tener amigos y… y- apenas se atrevía a decirlo.

- Y que cosa Inuyasha?-

- Y un hermanito- le dijo este con tal inocencia que Izayoi bordeo sus ojos con lágrimas, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Tienes un hermano querido- no sabía si era lo correcto hablarle de ello, pero por lo menos eso le alegría un poco su corazón.

- Enserio mamá?- pregunto él incrédulo.

- Es un demonio, mayor que tu, muy poderoso y temido, por esa razón debes tener cuidado con él.-

Pero apenas escucho las advertencias de su madre, sus ojos se habían llenado de emoción, no estaba solo.

Todo volvió a cambiar, la escena se torno de tristeza e increíble desolación, tumbada en una cama, descansaba el hermoso cuerpo de Izayoi, sus mejillas sin color, su semblante frío y blanco llenaba de lágrima los ojos de todo aquel que presenciaba el suceso. Esta vez no se vio en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero pudo sentir todas sus emociones.

Inuyasha, tenía un cuerpo de un niño de 12 años, observaba con los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas como su madre no volverían respirar nunca más en esta vida. "Estoy solo, ya no tengo a nadie más", esos eran los pensamientos y sentimientos que embargaban al aun pequeño Inuyasha, eran tan fuertes, que Sesshoumaru se sentía paralizado por la pena que lo embargaba.

El cuerpo de Izayoi fue incinerado como ella había pedido, en todo ese momento Inuyasha no paró de llorar silenciosamente, mientras que la gente del pueblo ya comenzaba a idear su complot. Esa noche Inuyasha fue a su habitación y sin querer el cansancio producido por su infinito dolor le gano y quedo sumergido en un profundo sueño. Sesshoumaru observo a su pequeño hermano rendirse al sueño y una extraña sensación de ternura lo embargo - pobre de mi hermano- pensó sin darse cuenta, pero antes de detenerse a analizar su pensamiento fugaz, vio como de la puerta unos hombres entraban sigilosamente, tomaron a su hermano y se lo llevaron lejos del lugar.  
El lugar era oscuro y húmedo, de seguro estaban en una cueva y así era, pues, alguien en la escena prendió una antorcha y el lugar de ilumino, Inuyasha estaba amordazado y amarrado sin poder moverse y cuatro hombres lo rodeaban y un quinto sostenía la antorcha.

- Maten a ese desgraciado!- dijo uno de los cinco.

- Lo golpearemos hasta matarlo-

- Bestias como tú no debería nacer nunca en este mundo-

- Eres una aberración.-

Los ojos de Inuyasha solo dejaban caer lágrimas de miedo, pero las palabras crueles de los hombres no era lo peor que iba a pasar esa noche, lo peor vendría en unos segundos.

-** Inuyasha!-** grito Sesshoumaru al ver lo que vendría, pero su grito ni siquiera sonó o por lo menos eso fue lo que le creyó.

Los hombres se acercaron a él y sin motivo ni razón comenzaron a golpearlo insaciablemente, hasta que el niño quedo convulsionando en el suelo de dolor.

- Ya déjenlo- paro el que llevaba antorcha, la imagen era tan aterradora que ni él hombre con su infinita maldad lo pudo soportar y detuvo al resto del grupo- morirá de todos modos.- les dijo

- Si! Tienes razón, dejémoslo delirar- dijo otro.

- Vámonos-

Sin más dejaron el lugar. Sesshoumaru quedo observando a su hermano, tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, sus ojos hinchados por los golpes, su labio roto y lleno de sangre, su frente, sus cabellos, su cuerpo entero afectado.

Pasaron los días y cuando se recupero, abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente solo, como siempre lo había estado él, el hanyou, el ser que nadie quería.

- Inuyasha- susurro, mientras sin querer, sin preverlo algo salió de sus ojos, una gota cristalina surco por sus mejillas.- esto es mi culpa…- se dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Asi es Sesshoumaru- la misma voz anciana le hablo- nunca ayudaste a aquel que lleva tu misma sangre, repudiaste la sangre de tu padre.

Esas palabras le dolieron y lo peor es que no eran nada más que la pura verdad, en ese instante quiso despertar para remediar todo.

- Quiero abrir mis ojos- Susurro Sesshoumaru

- Pues ya los has abierto hijo mío-

Inu Taisho hacía presencia en su interminable sueño.

- Ve y demuestra el Rey que siempre has sido-

Llevaban cuatro días velando su sueño. Allí ante la luz de la luna yacía Sesshoumaru con sus ropas desgarradas, su armadura destrozada y su cuerpo herido, rodeado de personas que nada podían hacer por él más que rezar y esperar un milagro.

Rin observaba a Sesshoumaru visiblemente preocupada y casi a punto de llorar.

- Es fuerte- le hablo una voz conocida, Inuyasha- no morirá.

Rin lo observo, no la miraba a ella, lo observaba a él con un semblante melancólico y triste. Sólo podía recordar el momento en que lo revivió, cuando pensó que él era su padre y como segundos después su rostro se quebrara al dolor, en ese momento todo fue muy rápido, Colmillo sagrado intento proteger a Sesshoumaru, mientras el lanzaba un Bakuryuha a la vez que Rin también lanzaba otro poder cargado de energía, con ello la batalla finiquito y lo enemigos escaparon al ver sus bajas, pero a ellos ni les importo, solo lo observaban a él. Tiritaba en el suelo, sus ojos rojos mostraban lo mucho el golpe le había afectado.

- Igual que aquella vez- dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sabia de que hablaba, la vez que el hizo su primer kaze no kizu, Sesshoumaru recibió todo su impacto y sus rasgos sufrieron la misma transformación.  
Sin imaginarlo, Ah-Un se acerco a ellos y monto a Sesshoumaru en su lomo y lo llevo a otro lugar, todos lo siguieron, hasta llegar al lugar donde ahora se encontraban, un lugar relajante y adecuado para recuperarse. Allí habían estado todos esos días, esperando alguna señal de que él despertaría.

Una noche estaban terminando de cenar, como siempre Rin había comido lo que era nada, no tenía ganas de probar bocado al igual que Inuyasha, sumergidos en la tristeza y el silencio, de pronto algo se escucho.

**- Inuyasha!-** un grito ahogado salió de Sesshoumaru.

La impresión fue máxima y Rin corrió rápidamente a su lado seguida de Jaken, mientras que el resto solo se quedo petrificado en sus puesto, Sesshoumaru clamaba el nombre de su hermano con dolor, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, por que gritaba.

- Sr Sesshoumaru- exclamo Rin, pero el demonio pareció sumergirse en su insaciable sueño.

Eso fue lo más extraño que sucedió y allí estaban mirando a Sesshoumaru sin poder hacer nada más.

De pronto sintió el fluir de la sangre en sus arterias, su pulso acelerado y la temperatura de su cuerpo, helado, frío, todo estaba muy helado, pero lo más grande fue su necesidad de agua, tenía demasiada Sed y fue eso lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos.

Observaban con detenimiento a Sesshoumaru, sus heridas apenas habían sanado un poco luego de que dejaran de sangrar, si había algo por lo cual su hermano se había distraído de esa manera, había sido por salvarlo a él, por lo que su remordimiento era aun peor.

- Cuanto lo siento- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro inaudible.

Dicho eso, algo paso, los dedos de Sesshoumaru parecieron recobrar vida, se movieron levemente, pero todos lo detectaron.

No quería abrir los ojos, nunca lo había admitido, pero estaba solo, tan solo como lo estuvo su hermano, sabía que al abrir sus ojos no habría nadie esperándolo o por lo menos eso creía él, pero su sed le ganaba.

Siguieron observando con detenimiento hasta que de pronto los párpados del demonio comenzaron a moverse y sus amarillos ojos comenzaron a hacerse visibles, poco a poco.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero vio el cielo azul y luego a su lado una hermosa muchacha, su sorpresa lo dejo perplejo.

- Rin- Susurro al verla, sin poderlo creer- esto es un sueño- pensó, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las mejillas de la chica.

El tacto de su mano en su piel, la hizo llorar, miles de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, por fin había despertado, sin querer acaricio con su rostro la mano de su tan amado Demonio.

- Aquí estoy - dijo dulcemente

Para Inuyasha que se encontraba al lado esto fue una escena extraña e impresionante, su hermano parecía un ser dulce, lo miraba anonado, de pronto algo extraño se formo en sus labios… ¿una sonrisa? ¿una leve y sutil sonrisa?... no era imposible. De pronto los ojos de su hermano ahora lo miraron a él.

- Inuyasha- dijo con su típico tono neutral. Inuyasha pensó que tal vez le incomodaba por lo que se retiro un poco para no molestar con su presencia que él siempre había odiado tanto.- estas vivo- fue todo lo que dijo.

- Gracias a ti- respondió él-

Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos y se concentro, de un momento a otro se incorporo y se levanto para mirar a todas las personas que lo acompañaban, Rin, Jaken, Inuyasha y todo su grupo.

- No estoy solo- pensó, algo en su interior se removió.

Debía recuperarse, en eso tenía que concentrarse.

- Jaken!- llamo a su fiel sirviente.

- Amo bonito! Estoy tan feliz que haya despertado…- fue interrumpido.

- Donde esta?- le pregunto con su típico tono frío.

- Por aquí las tengo- dijo el enano demonio, mientras buscaba entre las manga de su kimono café.

De entre ellas saco unas hierbas con flores doradas.

- Aquí están amo bonito- le dijo Jaken mientras se las entregaba.

Sesshoumaru recibió las hierbas y con toda pulcritud que lo caracterizaba se las llevo su boca y con suma tranquilidad las devoro. El efecto fue inmediato, sus heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar con suma rapidez y él comenzó a sentirse mejor, por lo menos las heridas superficiales iban a desaparecer, los huesos rotos iban a demorar un tiempo más en reponerse.

- Sr Sesshoumaru se encuentra bien?- pregunto Rin al ver el cambio.

- No es nada- respondió él, mientras comenzaba a caminar- volvamos al castillo dijo autoritariamente, apenas despertaba y ya comenzaba a comandar todo a su alrededor.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que Sesshoumaru se recupere- dijo Inuyasha, pensando que la orden de su hermano era aplicada solo a Rin y Jaken.

- Ustedes también vienen- con esas simples palabras que salieron de su boca fue suficiente para que todos los siguieran, mientras este comenzaba a volar.

En unas horas llegaron al gran y espectacular castillo de Sesshoumaru.

- My Lord, bienvenido a casa- dijo uno de sus tantos sirvientes demonios que salieron a recibirlo.-

- Quiere que nos encarguemos del resto que le sigue, su señoria?- pregunto maliciosamente, otro demonio.

- Son mis invitados- la frase no fue sonora, pero fuerte y ruda, nadie dijo nada más ni miro mal a Inuyasha y su equipo, el tono del señor del lugar decía más que cualquier cosa y esta vez aludía al hecho que si alguien les hacía algo se las vería con él.

De pronto una bella demonio se puso en frente de Sesshoumaru.

- Sr, he preparado todas las habitaciones en cuanto ha llegado, disculpe por la tardanza en recibir su regreso.- dijo la dulce Demonio.

Mokai era una demonio que Sesshoumaru había salvado años atrás y desde entonces se había convertido en la ama de llaves de su castillo, haciendo todo tipo de labores de las manera más impecable que había.

Sin hablarle Sesshoumaru se adentro a su castillo seguido de todos, mientras que Mokai a su lado le daba ciertas indicaciones-.

- He preparado su habitación para su recuperación amo- le decía.

- La cena?- pregunto Sesshoumaru.

- Está por terminar, tuve que empezar a hacer platos para humanos también, por ello me he demorado, discúlpeme amo.

Sesshoumaru en ese minuto pensó " excelente trabajo" algo que jamás le había dicho a Mokai, no era digno de él decir tales cosas… pero aquello no era digno del antiguo Sesshoumaru, él de ahora había cambiado, ya no sería nunca más el mismo, se lo prometió.

Una mirada color miel le atravesó las entrañas, su amo la miraba a directamente a los ojos, no había nada más en ellos que frialdad, ¿Qué había hecho mal?.

- Buen trabajo- dijo de pronto, dejando a la demonio en su lugar paralizada, no la había recriminado, la había felicitado!, eso era más que increíble, pensó.- yo no cenaré, me retirare a mi habitación, encárgate del resto-

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru desapareció de la vista de todos.

Los recientes acontecimientos lo habían dejado estremecido y aun estaba débil, los huesos rotos le dolían, pero no lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Se coloco su pijama y se dirigió al velador que siempre sostenía un recipiente y una jarra con agua junto a un vaso. Se sirvió una cantidad de agua moderada y comenzó a apagar esa sed que lo embargaba desde que despertó, no se dio ni cuenta cuando se termino el contenido de la jarra, pero cuando ya no quedaba más, se vio por satisfecho y simplemente se dirigió a su colchón a reposar. Se recostó mientras sentía como lo atravesaban de dolor sus huesos rotos y pensó – tendré que inmovilizarlos- pero lo dejaría para mañana, ahora solo importaba la decisión que había tomado.

Tal vez era tarde para enmendar sus errores en el pasado, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo por cambiar si quiera el futuro que se avecinaba y para ello ya había tomado aquella decisión: No volvería a dejar que su hermano solo y vulnerable. Era verdad que colmillo de acero lo protegía de todo pero sin la espada su hermano no era nada para un demonio entrenado… pero eso cambiario desde mañana… comenzaría a entrenar a Inuyasha.

Continuara...

DEJEN REW


End file.
